Triada
by KH2083
Summary: Haruka i Michiru składają wizytę w tajemniczym górskim hotelu . Zamiast odpoczynku, znajdują tam nowego, potężnego przeciwnika, ale również nowego sprzymierzeńca.
1. Chapter 1

**Triada **

Świat: Sailor Moon

Czas: Po zakończeniu serii

Główni bohaterowie: Haruka i Michiru

**Rozdział 1**

Noc była niezwykle gorąca i parna a na rozgwieżdżonym niebie lśnił delikatnym srebrem ogromny Księżyc. Pomimo bardzo późnej pory, wokół hotelu o nazwie "Blask Gwiazd" wciąż toczyło się bogate życie towarzyskie. Para starszych ludzi stała na werandzie pensjonatu i patrzyła z uwagą na nocne niebo oglądając gwiazdy a może czekając na przylot UFO lub inne niezwykłe wydarzenie, które rozwiało by monotonię ich wypoczynku. Stróż nocny budynku siedział na ławce i kończył palić chyba już trzydziestego papierosa. Wewnątrz hotelu było względnie cicho i pusto, życie trwało tylko w małej, dusznej kawiarni. Panowała w niej niezwykle spokojna, senna atmosfera a z głośników ukrytych gdzieś w głębi pomieszczenia leciały ciche dźwięki instrumentalnej wersji piosenki "Morning Moon". Młoda barmanka siedziała za ladą kompletnie znudzona piłując swoje długie paznokcie. Nieopodal dwóch kolorowo ubranych wczasowiczów grało w bilard a w kącie kiwał się jakiś brodacz, najwidoczniej przesadził z ilością piw w czasie pierwszego dnia swojego urlopu. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziały dwie dziewczyny: Haruka Tenou i Michiru Kaiou. Pierwsza z nich ubrana była w spodnie i żółtą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem a druga w niebieską sukienkę. Wyglądała jak zwykle pięknie.

- Cały czas czuje się nieswojo, Haruka. - mówiła spoglądając w lusterko.

- Nie się ma czym denerwować. To tylko sprawdzanie podejrzanego terenu. Setsuna mówiła, że kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd pojawiają się dziwne anomalie czasoprzestrzeni. Naszą misją jest sprawdzenie czym one są. Moim zdaniem to nic wielkiego, fałszywy alarm albo coś z czym szybko się uporamy.

Haruka dotknęła włosów Michiru zauważając, że na jej twarzy na kilka sekund pojawił się uśmiech. Później znów spoważniała. Delikatnie usunęła rękę przyjaciółki z głowy wracając do wcześniejszej rozmowy.

- Gdyby wszystko było takie proste. Przecież wiesz, że Setsuna jest zawsze śmiertelnie poważna. Nigdy nie robi alarmów z byle powodów... I jeszcze to miejsce... Sprawia że ciarki chodzą mi po plecach. Jest tu zbyt sennie, zbyt spokojnie. - Popatrzyła na podłogę unikając wzroku towarzyszki.

- Sugerujesz, że to cisza przed burzą? - zapytała Haruka.

- Raczej cisza przed sztormem. - odparła Michiru i znowu lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Chodź na górę. Musisz iść spać. Jutro ruszamy w dalszą drogę i obie musimy nabrać sił. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Obie wyszły z kawiarni pozostawiając za sobą towarzystwo wczasowiczów, którzy skończyli już grać w bilard i delektowali się złotym napojem w kuflach. Brodacz nadal spał w kącie sali a wszystko wskazywało na to, że para kolorowo ubranych ludzi miała w najbliższej przyszłości do niego dołączyć. Barmanka popatrzyła na wychodzące dziewczyny znudzonym wzrokiem piłując paznokcie w swej drugiej ręce. Wszyscy byli mimowolnie usypiani przez lecącą z głośników muzykę. Na zewnątrz staruszkowie nie doczekawszy przylotu kosmitów położyli się do łóżka a cieć gdzieś zniknął, prawdopodobnie wybrał się na spacer, na obchód terenu a tak naprawdę to zapalić kolejnego papierosa. Nie było już nikogo na balkonach a cały budynek pogrążył się w dusznym i gorącym śnie.

Promienie porannego słońca wdarły się przez szybę maleńkiego pokoiku budząc leżącą w łóżku Michiru. Noc była tak gorąca, że dziewczyna miała na sobie tylko zielone majtki i stanik. Przewróciła się na drugi bok. Bardzo nie chciało jej się wstawać, gdyż było jeszcze wcześnie, zbyt wcześnie na pobudkę w dzień wolny od pracy. Przeleżała w bezruchu kilkanaście minut aż w końcu zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę, postanawiając wstać. Przyjąwszy na siebie ciepło promieni słonecznych, usiadła na łóżku. Lewą ręką przetarła oczy, przeciągnęła się mocno i ziewnęła. Szum rzeki przepływającej przed budynkiem napełnił ją tęsknotą do jej żywiołu - morza. "Nie, szum morza jest całkiem inny niż rzeki". - pomyślała. Ogarnęła wzrokiem cały pokój hotelowy zauważając że jej przyjaciółka już dawno była na nogach. Podeszła do stolika biorąc do ręki zegarek, aby upewnić się co do godziny.

- 6:48, tak wcześnie. Dlaczego już nie śpi?- zastanowiła się poprawiając szmaragdowe włosy. Haruka po chwili ukazała się w jej pokoju trzymając marynarkę.

- Ubieraj się. Jest piękna pogoda. Ruszamy w drogę. - zaproponowała. Michiru podeszła do szafy w celu znalezienia jakiegoś ubrania.

- Chcemy trochę czasu tylko dla siebie, nie możemy go zmarnować. Porozmawiamy...- kontynuowała blondynka.

- Haruka, nie jesteśmy na wakacjach. - Michiru protestowała. Przyjaciółka podeszła do niej, objęła ją w pasie i przytuliła się do jej ciała.

- Rozluźnij się. Poczuj się choć przez chwilę jak zwykła dziewczyna. - powiedziała. Zbliżyła swoją twarz do jej szmaragdowych włosów, wzięła je w dłoń i przez chwilę się nimi bawiła. W końcu odsunęła je na jedną stronę i pocałowała dziewczynę w smukłą szyję. Michiru odwróciła się szukając ust blondynki, objęła ją szczupłymi ramionami. Haruka dotknęła policzków swojej partnerki a chwilę później pocałowała ją w usta zamykając oczy. Kochanki postanowiły jeszcze nie wychodzić z pokoju i pozostać ze sobą dłużej. Wkrótce razem opuściły hotel i wyruszyły w dalszą drogę samochodem Haruki. Poranne przepełnione mgłą powietrze bawiło się włosami dziewczyn, które mknęły w aucie przez jedną z największych dróg znajdujących się w tamtych odludnych rejonach. Haruka mogła rozwinąć taką prędkość o jakiej sobie tylko zamarzyła. Jej przyjaciółka była zadowolona, samochód prześcigał wiatr. Troszkę się jednak zaniepokoiła, nie chciała wypadku, ani kłopotów z policją. Poprosiła Harukę, aby zwolniła. Dziewczyna spełniła jej prośbę.

- Boisz się że wystartujemy? - Blondynka zaśmiała się.

- Nie, masz się oszczędzać. Pójdziemy na całość dopiero przy następnym dłuższym przystanku. - odparła Michiru i też się uśmiechnęła. Po paru minutach jazdy w okolicy skończyły się wszelkie zabudowania a obie strony drogi porastał iglasty las. Blondynka wypatrzyła małą polanę przylegającą do szosy i tam zatrzymała samochód. Wzięła swą dziewczynę za rękę, usiłując poprowadzić ją w głąb lasu.

- Co chcesz zrobić? - Zapytała Michiru z uśmiechem. Haruka nie odpowiedziała jej nadal prowadząc ją w leśną gęstwinę. Po chwili obie dotarły do ukrytej miedzy drzewami górskiej rzeki. Szum potoku i śpiewy ptaków wypełniały okolicę a mgła unosząca się nisko nad trawą przynosiła ulgę po gorących dniach lata. Blondynka chwyciła koleżankę w pasie. Neptune skrzywiła się.

- Haruka, przecież nie przyjechałyśmy tutaj dla zabawy. Zostaw mnie. - Michiru wyrywała się jej.

- Chcesz ze mną wojny? - Blondynka szybkim ruchem przyparła zielonowłosą do jednego z najgrubszych drzew.

- Jak możesz. Mamy misję do spełnienia. - odparła zielonowłosa dziewczyna.

- Zapomnij o niej na pięć minut. - Haruka pocałowała ją najpierw we włosy, potem w policzek a w końcu w same usta. Michiru objęła jej szyję ramionami. Czuła się szczęśliwa, jej ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Haruka mocniej przycisnęła ją do drzewa a jej ręce powędrowały w kierunku pośladków przyjaciółki. Michiru zapomniała, że nie była w swojej sypialni i postanowiła pozwolić, aby fala pożądania porwała ją i jej kochankę na głęboki ocean rozkoszy. Dziewczęta jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę pozostawały w gorącym uścisku.

W powietrzu czuć było zbliżający się upał. Haruka i Michiru przeszły na drugą stronę rzeki przez drewnianą kładkę, cały czas trzymając się za ręce. Słuchały szumu wiatru w koronach drzew i głośnego szmeru górskiego strumienia. Po kilku minutach dziewczyny znów znalazły się na polanie, dużo większej niż ta na której zatrzymały się poprzednio. Porastały ją różnorodne zioła i kwiaty. Miejsce było piękne, kolorowe, pachnące, pełne magicznego uroku, zewsząd słychać było śpiew ptaków. Mgła osiadająca nisko nad trawą dodawała tajemniczości, sprawiała, że każdemu obserwatorowi wydawało się iż polana pochodziła z jakiejś baśni, magicznej krainy, snu... Miejsce to niesamowicie kontrastowało z mrocznym, wilgotnym i ponurym lasem który rósł nieopodal. Dziewczyny postanowiły chwilę nacieszyć oczy niezwykłym widokiem, jednak szybko okazało się że nie były tam same. Michiru pierwsza usłyszała szelesty. Jej towarzyszka zareagowała instynktownie, zacisnęła pięści patrząc w stronę z której dochodziły odgłosy. Wytężyła wzrok i we mgle spostrzegła wyłaniającą się z lasu sylwetkę. Poczuła dość nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach.

- Przygotuj się Michiru. - Wyszeptała.

- Zaczekaj. - Jej towarzyszka zatrzymała ją gestem ręki. Sylwetka zbliżająca się do dziewczyn zaczęła przybierać bardziej rozpoznawalną formę. Tajemniczym kształtem okazała się być stara, gruba kobieta ubrana w szarą, podartą i zniszczoną przez czas sukienkę. Miała długie, siwe włosy posklejane przez brud i błoto. Była zgrabiona a jej ręce przeczesywały trawę w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Po kilku ruchach starucha zatrzymała się, kucnęła i zabrała się za zbieranie ziół do pocerowanej torby jaką miała przy sobie. Jej twarz była bardzo brzydka, pomarszczona i brudna ale nie wydawała się złowieszcza. Kobieta zdawała się nie zauważać dziewczyn, była całkowicie pochłonięta zbieraniem roślin. Haruka odetchnęła. Michiru wzięła ją pod rękę.

- Chodźmy, czas na nas. Nie ma co przeszkadzać tej kobiecie.

Wkrótce dziewczyny wróciły do samochodu. Starucha oderwała się od swego zajęcia. Uniosła głowę patrząc za oddalającymi się przyjaciółkami. Uśmiechnęła się a w jej oczach pojawił się wyraz zadowolenia.

Dziewczyny zatrzymały się przy małym sklepie ze stacją benzynową, aby kupić sobie coś do jedzenia. Słońce uniosło się już dość wysoko ponad horyzont i wyraźnie odczuwało się wokół letnie gorąco. Oprócz jednego budynku stacji nie było w okolicy większych zabudowań a te które gdzieniegdzie stały, wydawały się wiekowe i od dawna opuszczone. Były to drewniane domy w stylu w jakim już się nie budowało, chyba że w skansenach i świątyniach. Michiru usiadła na kamiennym murku otaczającym budynek. Ubrała przeciwsłoneczny kapelusz ponieważ żar był nie do wytrzymania a Haruka w tym samym czasie poszła zrobić zakupy. Zielonowłosa wsłuchiwała się w dźwięki natury dochodzące z pobliskiej łąki: cykady, świerszcze, ptaki. Po kilku minutach poczuła zakrywający ją czyjś cień.

- Tak? - Zapytała patrząc na nieznajomego. Stał przed nią wielki jak góra grubas ubrany w roboczy strój mający twarz spoconą od gorąca i wysiłku. Najprawdopodobniej był właścicielem tamtego miejsca i jednym z nielicznych pracowników.

- Dzień dobry pani, czy mogę w czymś pani pomóc? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

- Nie trzeba, moja przyjaciółka już się wszystkim zajęła. - Dziewczyna odparła uśmiechając się.

- Właściwie to jest coś w czym mógłby pan pomóc. Mogę o coś zapytać? - dodała. Grubas ucieszył się. Widać było, że Michiru zrobiła na nim dobre wrażenie. Chciał wykorzystać każdą minutę jej towarzystwa.

- Tak?

- Czy może pan powiedzieć coś o tej okolicy, czy są tu jakieś większe miejscowości, hotele gdzie można się zatrzymać?

Grubas myślał przez chwilę. Chrząknął, po czym odpowiedział:

- W najbliższych okolicach jak pani sama widzi... - zrobił ręką gest obejmowania całej okolicy.

- Żyją tylko miejscowi, od wielu lat uprawiają swoją ziemię. Nie widujemy tutaj zbyt wielu turystów. Ludzie nie lubią jak cokolwiek zakłóca ich spokój, dlatego niech pani nie oczekuje od nich pomocy. Na południe stąd jest wiele dużych miejscowości w których stare świątynie przyciągają ludzi z miast. Pani miejsce powinno być w tamtych okolicach.

Michiru wstała z muru, popatrzyła na odległe lasy a lekki powiew wiatru bawił się jej włosami.

- Razem z przyjaciółką przed chwilą stamtąd przyjechałyśmy. Dlatego, że wolimy ciche, mniej zaludnione miejsca... aby pobyć w samotności.

Grubas znów chrząknął. Podrapał się po brzuchu.

- Jest w okolicy jeden hotel. Sam nie wiem jak może się utrzymywać na takim odludziu. Kiedyś widziałem go wracając z wędrówki po lasach. Jest duży i nowoczesny, z pięknym ogrodem, ale patrząc na niego z innej strony widzi się starszy i zniszczony budynek.

- Jak to? - Oczy Michiru wyrażały zdziwienie.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu mówię jak jest... - odparł szczerze mężczyzna.

- Poza tym, nie bywam tam za często. Okoliczni ludzie są dziwni, nie można z nimi nawiązać dłuższej rozmowy.- Grubas nachylił się nad dziewczyną.

- Odradzam wizytę tam komuś takiemu jak pani.

- Dlaczego? - Michiru coraz bardziej dziwiła ta rozmowa, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać.

- Ponieważ znikają tam ludzie. Turyści, którzy tak jak pani przemierzają góry. Znikają po przekroczeniu jego progów... Ślad po nich znika i pamięć także. Tylko ludzie tacy jak my, nieznajomi spotykający ich raz w życiu, pamiętają o twarzach które ten hotel pochłonął.

Michiru czuła się coraz mniej pewnie w rozmowie, która przybrała bardzo dziwny charakter, chciałają jak najszybciej zakończyć.

- Michiru! Jedziemy!- Głos Haruki dobiegł do niej w najbardziej odpowiednim czasie.

- Przepraszam. Muszę już jechać. - Neptune przerwała rozmowę i przechodząc obok grubasa podążyła do samochodu.

- Jedźmy stąd.- Poprosiła stanowczo Harukę. Dziewczyny wyruszyły w dalszą drogę. Gruby krzyczał za szybko odjeżdżającym samochodem.

- Niech pani tam nie jedzie! Tam czai się zło! Jeśli pani zniknie, pani twarz będzie do końca życia prześladować mnie w koszmarach. - wrzeszczał i pocił się próbując przekazać jej ostrzeżenie, ale zielonowłosa nie słuchała już jego słów.

Po kilkunastu minutach dziewczyny znalazły się na drodze otoczonej przez gęsty las. Wilgotny zapach żywicy i butwiejących roślin drażnił nos Michiru, napawając ją sprzecznymi uczuciami. Dziwne wrażenie narastającego napięcia, gotowości do działania przeplatało się z błogim uspokojeniem. Nie chciała wspominać o tym Haruce, gdyż nie była pewna co oznaczały te skoki nastrojów. Nigdy nie robiła fałszywych alarmów, Haruka tego nie lubiła. Patrzyła na mijające ją mokre cienie sterczących nad drogą drzew, trzymała ręce w swojej torebce delikatnie głaszcząc powierzchnię lusterka opuszkami palców. To zawsze ją uspokajało, zawsze pozwalało się na czymś skoncentrować. Blondynka patrzyła na drogę, ale jednocześnie co jakiś czas zerkała na towarzyszkę, bo coś się jej w niej nie podobało. Znała ja bardziej niż samą siebie i żadna gra, nie mogła sprawić, aby Michiru zdołała coś przed nią ukry

. Mimo tego postanowiła zachować dla siebie wszystkie pytania i wątpliwości. Na polanie obok drogi na której rosło jakieś wiekowe drzewo z dziuplą w pniu, stał zaparkowany czarny mini-van a obok niego kręcili się jego właściciele: dość wysoki chłopak o dłuższych blond włosach szukał czegoś na mapie. Przez ramię patrzyła mu dziewczyna ubrana w krótkie brązowe spodnie i zieloną koszulę bez rękawów. Cały czas coś do niego mówiła a on ją uciszał. Kilka kroków dalej inny chłopak, o czarnych włosach i w okularach przeglądał jakieś książki, zapewne przewodniki po okolicach. Kiedy Haruka i Michiru przejeżdżały obok nich, blondynka zwolniła i powiedziała po cichu jakiś komentarz na ich temat. W tym samym momencie oczy jej towarzyszki spotkały się ze wzrokiem osoby, której dziewczęta wcześniej nie zauważyły. Blisko drogi stała młoda kobieta ubrana całkowicie na czarno. Miała długie, kręcone czarne włosy i brązowe oczy w których było coś niezwykłego, coś co sprawiło że chociaż Michiru miała z nimi kontakt jedynie przez ułamek chwili, poczuła się jakby zniewolona, zahipnotyzowana ich głębią.

- Zatrzymaj się, Haruka. Natychmiast. - Powiedziała stanowczo, z chłodem wyczuwalnym w każdym słowie. Jej kochanka była zdziwiona, ale posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Neptune patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę w oczy nieznajomej, nie mogąc przerwać kontaktu z hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem pełnym skrywanej głęboko tajemnicy, ale w końcu otrząsnęła się z otępienia. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna podbiegła do samochodu Haruki. Uśmiechnęła się wyglądając przy tym zupełnie zwyczajnie, tak jakby wcześniejszy efekt niezwykłości zaistniał się tylko i wyłącznie w myślach zielonowłosej wojowniczki.

- Dziękuję że się zatrzymałyście. Przepraszam, ale mam tutaj ze znajomymi mały problem. Szukamy pewnego miejsca, ale chyba się zgubiliśmy.

- Spróbujemy przyjrzeć się mapom które posiadacie. - Odparła Michiru i wyszła z samochodu.

- Prawda, Haruka?

- Tak... - Blondynka odpowiedziała z niechęcią. Zielonowłosa spojrzała na nią zagadkowo.

- Daj spokój... nie bądź tak wrogo nastawiona... ona poznała od razu że jesteś kobietą... ma dobre oko... - powiedziała jej do ucha. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wpatrywała się przez chwilę w postać Michiru zupełnie tak jakby zauważyła w niej coś niepokojącego. W końcu wróciła do swoich przyjaciół. Haruka wysiadła z samochodu, ale wraz ze swą towarzyszką pozostała w odległości kilku kroków od nieznajomych.

- Jesteś pewna że wszystko jest w porządku? Coś mi się nie podoba w tej czarnowłosej dziewczynie. Blondynka była zaniepokojona.

- Spokojnie... Przecież wiesz, że dlatego kazałam Ci się zatrzymać. Jest w niej coś zastanawiającego. A przecież naszym zadaniem jest zbadanie co złego dzieje się w tej okolicy, prawda? - Neptune cicho wyjaśniła Haruce swój plan.

- Rozumiem, musimy zbliżyć się do nich, tak? Trzymaj swoich przyjaciół blisko a wrogów jeszcze bliżej? - Uranus odpowiedziała jej z uśmiechem na ustach. Michiru popatrzyła na nią chłodnym wzrokiem.

- Dlaczego od razu wrogów? Nawet się nie przedstawiłyśmy.

- Racja. - Blondynka położyła rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny i razem z nią podeszła do nieznajomych. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Haruka popatrzyła w jej brązowe oczy i przez chwilę w nich utonęła, podobnie jak wcześniej Michiru. Brązowa głębia źrenic wciągała niczym bagno, ruchome piaski wciągające swym własnym horyzontem zdarzeń za którymi można poruszać się tylko i wyłącznie w jednym kierunku, w sam środek duszy czarnowłosej nieznajomej. Zamknęła oczy aby przerwać pierwszy kontakt i szybko powrócić do rzeczywistości.

- Nazywam się Sakiko Hayasu a to jest Ichiban Iwata, Ruri Fumiya i Kazusa Otome. - Nowa znajoma Michiru przedstawiła swych towarzyszy wskazując kolejno na czarnowłosego chłopaka w okularach w białej koszuli i dżinsach, rudą dziewczynę o kręconych włosach i wysokiego chłopaka ubranego w podkoszulek i krótkie spodenki pochylającego się nad mapą rozłożoną na masce samochodu.

- Dzień dobry. - odparł Ichiban.

- Cześć. - zamachała ręką Ruri.

- Witam. - wymamrotał Kazusa.

- Michiru Kaiou. - przedstawiła się dziewczyna a później dodała:

- A to jest Haruka Tenou. Popatrz na te mapy Haruka, ty lepiej orientujesz się w terenie. - Popchnęła blondynkę ku Kazusie wyszeptując jej jeszcze do ucha na odchodne:

- Zajmij ich rozmową. Ja ich troszkę poobserwuję.

Odeszła od zgromadzonych. Wszyscy wydawali się jej normalni, wszyscy oprócz jednej osoby, Sakiko. Bił od niej dziwny chłód i uczucie przebywania w pobliżu tajemnicy. Dziewczyna poczuła na sobie wzrok Michiru i sama na nią popatrzyła. Neptune znów dała się zaskoczyć jej hipnotycznym oczom lśniącym tak jakby w ich wnętrzu żyła miniaturowa galaktyka.

- Piękne... - pomyślała. Nie przerywała kontaktu z dziewczyną patrząc na jej twarz, włosy i całą sylwetkę.

- Piękne oczy, mały nos i usta, drobna budowa ciała. Blada cera. Jest doskonała, mam wrażenie że zbyt doskonała. - Michiru zastanawiała się kim była tajemnicza nieznajoma i co sprawiało, że jej wzrok przyciągał niczym magnes. Nowo poznani znajomi spędzili ze sobą jeszcze chwilkę, porozmawiali o nieistotnych sprawach a w końcu dowiedziawszy się od Haruki, że w pobliżu znajdował się jakiś hotel postanowili udać się tam na odpoczynek.

Po krótkim czasie podróżujący dotarli do małej, położonej w górach wioski. Okolica była spokojna i senna, wyglądała tak jakby od wieków nic się w niej nie działo i nic się nie zmieniało. Wokół panowała zupełna cisza, nie słychać było żadnych leśnych stworzeń, nie było wiatru, gdyż nie poruszały się nawet najmniejsze listki okolicznych drzew. Miejscowi wieśniacy chodzili wzdłuż ulicy robiąc swe codzienne, nudne do bólu czynności a wyglądali przy tym bardziej jak elementy krajobrazu niż indywidualne, myślące jednostki. Nie zwracali uwagi na samochody, tak jakby odgłos silników nie docierał do ich głuchych uszu.

- Strasznie tutaj cicho, prawda? - Oznajmiła Neptune oglądając okolicę. Próbowała spojrzeć w twarz któremuś z przechodniów, ale każdy odwracał głowę na jej widok.

- Niesamowicie... ale taka miejscowość chyba nie należy do najludniejszych. - odparła Uranus. Michiru potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Ponownie popatrzyła za okno wskazując Haruce na rosnące niedaleko drzewa.

- Nie o to chodzi. Tutaj jest nienaturalnie cicho, nie zauważyłaś, że odkąd zaczęły się zabudowania nie słychać śpiewu ptaków? - Wytłumaczyła jej swoją obserwację. Blondynka dopiero wtedy zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

- Rzeczywiście, aż ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach.

Zielonowłosa wyjęła swoje lusterko. Zaczęła mu się z uwagą przyglądać. Nie odrywając od niego wzroku milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.

- I co? Znalazłaś jakąś anomalię? - Zapytała zniecierpliwiona Haruka.

- Nic... to miejsce jest czyste... - Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy.

- Albo chronione bardzo potężną magią. - Dodała. Samochód nowych znajomych dziewczyn wolno sunął wzdłuż drogi. Prowadził go Kazusa, obok niego siedział Ichiban a dziewczyny zajęły miejsca na tylnych siedzeniach. Ruri spoglądała przez szybę na pokryte lasami wzgórza ciągnące się aż po horyzont.

- Jak tu pięknie... To będą wymarzone wakacje. I jeszcze to świeże powietrze. Tu będzie cudownie...

Kazusa uśmiechnął się widząc radość przyjaciółki. Ichiban patrzył na włóczących się tam i z powrotem przechodniów. Ludzie odwracali głowę tak samo jak wcześniej od Michiru.

- Kurde, oni wyglądają jak jacyś zombie, prawda? - Pokazał na jednego z nich idącego tuż przy drodze.

- Wydaje Ci się... Po prostu nigdy nie widziałeś wieśniaków żyjąc cały czas w Tokio. - Odpowiedział Kazusa. Ruri uśmiechnęła się, ale po chwili spoważniała.

- Nie wiem czy wy też macie takie uczucie, ale odkąd wjechaliśmy do tego miasteczka mam wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Jest tu tak spokojnie, jak w jakimś śnie. - oznajmiła.

- Albo na cmentarzu. - odparła Sakiko patrząc przez szybę. Wkrótce oba samochody zostały zaparkowane obok małego hotelu w którym wszyscy postanowili się zatrzymać. Nie mieli większego wyboru, gdyż był to jedyny tego rodzaju przybytek w tej okolicy. Ruri przeciągnęła się pierwsza wychodząc z pojazdu. Wkrótce dołączyli do niej jej przyjaciele.

- Ach! Jak dobrze rozprostować nogi! - Obróciła się dookoła.

- Ale tutaj ładnie. - dodała.

Hotel był dość dużym, dwupiętrowym budynkiem stojącym blisko ciemnego lasu. Jego ściany były białe i czyste, prawdopodobnie świeżo wyremontowane a każde z okien pokoi wyposażone było w niewielki balkon. Gmach bardzo kontrastował z drewnianymi domami rozpadającymi się ze starości, które dziewczyny mijały podczas swojej podróży. Przed budynkiem mieścił się niewielki park z równo przyciętym trawnikiem, ławkami i kilkoma dużymi drzewami. Nieopodal stała marmurowa rzeźba przedstawiająca konia stojącego na dwóch tylnich nogach.

- Tutaj jest tak czysto, aż dziwne w tej zabitej dechami dziurze. - dziwił się Kazusa.

- Wszystko wydaje się doskonałe. - zauważyła Haruka.

- Zbyt doskonałe. - cicho skomentowała Sakiko.

- Jak w jakiejś grze komputerowej.- odparł Ichiban. Cały czas patrzył na Michiru. Najwidoczniej spodobała mu się od pierwszego spojrzenia.

- Nie przejmujmy się tym tak bardzo. Lepiej wejdźmy do środka. - Ruri wiedziała jak przywrócić pozostałym wakacyjny humor. Uranus i Neptune zostały kilka kroków z tyłu w stosunku do reszty grupy.

- Wyczułaś coś? - Zapytała blondynka.

- Nic, całkowicie czysto - zaprzeczyła kobieta. Jakaś staruszka stanęła naprzeciw dziewczyn i wlepiła w nie swoje oczy ukryte za okularami grubymi jak denka od butelek. Haruka chłodno zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Kobieta zmieszała się, opuściła głowę i ruszyła przed siebie.

- Patrzcie! Patrzcie! - krzyczała Ruri pokazując położoną nad wejściem do hotelu płaskorzeźbę.

- Co to takiego? Jest wstrętne! - dodała. Wszyscy podnieśli głowy do góry. Rzeźba zauważona przez dziewczynę przedstawiała jakiegoś dziwnego potwora o trzech głowach kobiecych z ostrymi zębami i rozwianymi włosami. Uranus i Neptune popatrzyły na siebie.

- Chimera... - Sakiko odparła uważnie oglądając rzeźbę.

- Trzygłowa bestia sprowadzająca na ludzi złe sny i zwodząca ich serca ku zagładzie. Bestia żywiąca się duszami swoich ofiar. Przynajmniej tak słyszałam. - dodała lekko się uśmiechnęła. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza a oczy wszystkich wpatrzone były w postać nad wejściem do budynku. Milczenie i zamyślenie przerwała Ruri.

- Wchodźmy już do środka. - Zaproponowała.

Wnętrze hotelu było urządzone w zachodnim stylu. W recepcji znajdowało się kilka wiklinowych krzeseł oraz mały stół z leżącymi na nim ulotkami, poza tym nie było tam żadnych innych mebli. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę do pokoi gościnnych a obok nich przejście do dalszej części budynku mieszczącej jadalnię oraz drugie wyjście, prowadzące jak można się było zorientować, do ogrodu położonego za hotelem oraz pobliskiego lasu.

- Nie ma co czekać, przyniesiemy nasze bagaże. - powiadomił Kazusa i klepnął Ichibana po plecach.

- Chodźmy! Dziewczyny zamówią nam pokój.

Ruri zatrzymała ich na chwilę.

- Tutaj na piętrze jest jakaś kawiarnia - pokazała wskazując na reklamę stojącą obok wejścia.

- Jak zaniesiecie bagaże to się tam spotkamy!

Haruka położyła rękę nam ramieniu Michiru.

- Pomogę im i przyniosę też nasze. - zaproponowała.

- Ok. - odparła Michiru oddalając się z pozostałymi kobietami w poszukiwaniu kawiarenki. Dziewczyny usiadły przy jednym ze stolików położonych blisko wejścia. Lokal był mały, ciasny, wyglądał jak połączenie baru sushi z zachodnią kawiarnią. Nie było tam nikogo poza kręcącą się kelnerką oraz grubą babą, która zażerała się wielką, lodową bombą.

- Ale dziwne miejsce. Ktoś nie mógł się zdecydować w jakim stylu je wybudować - Ruri dzieliła się z dziewczynami swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

- Jakby budynek był zbudowany z kawałków. - odparła Michiru.

- Jak puzzle? - zapytała Ruri.

- Raczej jak kolaż. Jedno nie pasuje do drugiego. - stwierdziła Sakiko. Chłopaki wraz z Haruką wkrótce znaleźli się przy stoliku dziewczyn.

- To miejsce jest naprawdę dziwne. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie jakie jaja są z pokojami. - powiedział Kazusa.

- Pokój, który wynajęliśmy dla Sakiko i Ruri jest urządzony w staro-japońskim stylu. Zupełnie jak przy jakiejś świątyni. Natomiast nasz oraz Haruki i Michiru jest zbudowany w stylu zachodnim, same wiecie: łóżka, szafka nocna, nie czujesz że jesteś w Japonii.

- Czyli nam trafił się najładniejszy, tak? - Ruri zaczęła się śmiać.

- Tak... i ma jeszcze taki piękny widok na las. Sakiko, będziesz w swoim żywiole. - dokończył Kazusa. Ichiban nie odzywał się ani jednym słowem tylko cały czas patrzył na Michiru. Haruka zauważyła to i się to jej bardzo nie spodobało. Spojrzała na niego chłodno.

- Masz jakiś problem? - zapytała go ze złością. Po jej słowach, Ichiban odwrócił się nerwowo. W tym samym momencie, w drzwiach ukazała się kobieta ubrana na czarno. Uśmiechnęła się i wówczas Sakiko zauważyła ją. Tajemnicza postać miała w sobie coś zimnego, przerażającego, jej oddech był jak powiew chłodu niosący zapowiedź pogorszenia się pogody. Dziewczyna odczuła go na sobie, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła ciężej oddychać.

- Sakiko-chan? Co ci się stało? Strasznie zbladłaś. - zapytała zdziwiona Ruri.

Czarnowłosa nie odpowiadała. Tajemnicza kobieta wolnym krokiem udała się na zaplecze kawiarni patrząc na Sakiko. Michiru zauważyła uśmiech na jej twarzy. Sakiko chwyciła się za głowę i gwałtownie wstała od stołu. Poczuła straszne zimno w każdej komórce swego ciała, wydawało jej się, że jej głowa była w szklanym kloszu, nie docierało do niej to co mówili pozostali. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała szybko wyjść z pomieszczenia, aby nie przebywać zbyt blisko dziwnej kobiety.

- Sakiko? - Ruri zdziwiła się.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Kazusa.

- Przepraszam. Źle się czuje. Muszę stąd wyjść. - Czarnowłosa odpowiedziała i szybkim krokiem opuściła kawiarnię. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Ruri przerwała ją pierwsza tak jak wcześniej.

- Czy ktoś z nas... nie powinien sprawdzić co się z nią dzieje? - zaproponowała.

- Ja pójdę. - Postanowiła Michiru. Wybiegła na korytarz. Zobaczyła, że na jego drugim końcu stoi ta sama tajemnicza, czarna kobieta patrząca na nią i złośliwie się uśmiechające. Serce Neptune zaczęło bić mocniej i szybciej a na skórze pojawiła jej się gęsia skórka, najwidoczniej dosięgało ją to samo co tak bardzo zraniło wcześniej Sakiko. W przeciwieństwie do niej, Michiru bardzo szybko doszła do siebie, wiedziała że musiała jak najszybciej znaleźć nową koleżankę. Rozglądnęła się po korytarzu. Zobaczyła, że drzwi do damskiej toalety były uchylone i szybko się tam udała. Czarnowłosa stała wewnątrz oparta o umywalkę i patrzyła w lustro. Była bardzo blada, ciężko oddychała a po jej twarzy płynęły krople potu. Neptune zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Podeszła do niej bardzo powoli tak aby jej nie wystraszyć. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jej stronę.

- Wyjdź stąd. Proszę, zostaw mnie samą... bardzo źle się czuję...

- Ty wiesz coś o tym miejscu? Prawda? Wiesz co się tutaj dzieje? - Michiru zapytała ją surowo. Sakiko zamknęła oczy.

- Proszę Cię. Wyjdź stąd. Boli mnie głowa i jest mi niedobrze... nie chcę by ktoś widział mnie w takim stanie...

Michiru chwilę milczała. Dała Sakiko czas na ochłonięcie i uspokojenie się po czym wróciła do swoich pytań.

- To tak kobieta? Tak? - powiedziała stanowczo. Czarnowłosa zamknęła oczy, nie miała siły ani ochoty odpowiadać.

- Ja też to przed chwilą poczułam, dreszcz, zimno, niepokój... - Michiru oznajmiła już łagodniejszym głosem. Sakiko popatrzyła na nią i uśmiechnęła się, czując wyraźną ulgę gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie była osamotniona w swoich odczuciach. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Michiru podeszła do niej bliżej, położyła dłonie na jej ramionach i przytuliła ją do siebie.

- Spokojnie. Musisz się rozluźnić, każdą komórkę twojego ciała. Musisz pozwolić, aby cała energia jaką przeciwko tobie skierowano spłynęła po tobie. Oddychaj głęboko. - poradziła jej Neptune. Sakiko postąpiła według jej rad i powoli doszła do siebie. Była bardzo osłabiona, ale czuła się znacznie lepiej niż zaledwie przed minutą.

- Powiem Ci więcej, ale proszę... muszę teraz odpocząć. - oznajmiła. Po raz ostatni spojrzała w lustro, poprawiła włosy i razem z Michiru opuściła ubikację. Przed wejściem zgromadzili się wszyscy jej znajomi. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna podeszła z Sakiko do Ruri.

- Zajmij się nią. Odprowadź ją do pokoju i dopilnuj aby odpoczęła. Zobaczymy się później. - Po tych słowach zawołała Harukę i razem z nią poszła się do wynajętego wspólnie pokoju.

Nastała noc a okolice hotelu pogrążyły się w ciemnościach. Nie było wielu gości, dlatego korytarze całkowicie się wyludniły a budynek zaczął wyglądać jak zupełnie opuszczony. Haruka, Michiru oraz ich nowi znajomi udali się do swoich pokoi, by tam oddzielnie spędzać wieczór oraz przygotowywać się do snu. Haruka leżała na łóżku a obok niej, na drewnianym krześle, siedziała Michiru. Patrzyła na lusterko starając się dostrzec w nim coś niezwykłego.

- Cały czas nic... - odparła zmartwiona i skończyła używać talizman, odkładając go na biurko.

- Gdyby nie ta przerażająca cisza, gotowa byłabym sądzić, że pomyliłyśmy się a to miejsce jest zupełnie czyste. - Haruka mówiąc to zgniotła w ręce jakąś ulotkę reklamującą miejscowe jedzenie.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to niemożliwe a poza tym... - Michiru zamilkła na chwilę.

- Ta Sakiko... jestem pewna, że ona wie przynajmniej częściowo co się tutaj dzieje.

Haruka wstała i przybliżyła się do przyjaciółki.

- Sakiko? Domyślasz się kim ona może być? Czy coś zdarzyło się po tym jak zamknęłaś się z nią w łazience ? - spytała zaciekawiona.

- Nic. Dziewczyna nie udawała, rzeczywiście była w bardzo złym stanie. Nie jestem pewna co jej tak zaszkodziło, ale wyglądało to na celowy atak kogoś z tego hotelu. Dziwiło mnie, że można tak mocno zareagować na tego typu atak.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Ta Sakiko prawdopodobnie jest w jakiś szczególny sposób wyczulona na magię. Jest jednak niedoświadczona, nie wie jak się bronić przed atakami... być może ona nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego kim naprawdę jest.

- Próbowałaś użyć na niej lusterka? - zapytała Haruka.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Ona była cała roztrzęsiona i ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Nie mogłam jej zaatakować... - odpowiedziała Michiru. Blondynka przytuliła ją.

- Nie szkodzi. Jeśli ona jest przeciwnikiem to prędzej czy później sama się ujawni i ją sprzątniemy.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby była naszym wrogiem, Haruka. Mam przeczucie, że ona może zobaczyć prawdziwą naturę tego miejsca.

Michiru po ostatnich słowach wstała z łóżka i wyszła na balkon. Wiatr rozwiał jej długie włosy, poczuła chłód górskiego powietrza na swojej skórze. Wpatrywała się czerń nieba, lasu i położone niedaleko jezioro istniejące w mroku niezmiennie i spokojnie niczym ogromne lustro z czarnego szkła.

- Noc jest tu taka nierealna. Ani jednego dźwięku. - pomyślała.

Sakiko wyszła z łazienki w pokoju, który zajmowała razem z Ruri. Miała na sobie czarny szlafrok a na świeżo umytej głowie założony ręcznik. Stanęła w drzwiach i zawołała swoją koleżankę.

- Ruri, łazienka jest wolna. Możesz iść się kąpać. - Oznajmiła zabierając leżącą nieopodal koszulę nocną. Ruda dziewczyna podbiegła do niej.

- Świetnie. A ty co będziesz teraz robić?

- Wyjdę na chwilę do tego ogrodu. Chcę pooddychać trochę świeżym powietrzem.

- Ok. Ale nie oddalaj się zbyt daleko. Kto wie czy nie czają się tu jakieś stare, zboczone dziadki! - Koleżanka puściła do niej oko żartując. Czarnowłosa wyszła z pokoju. Szła cichutko wzdłuż korytarza po czym zeszła po klatce schodowej na parter. Ciemności otaczające ją zdawały się ją uspakajać, czuła się w nich nadzwyczaj dobrze, niczym ryba w wodzie. Zrelaksowana i wyciszona, wkroczyła do mrocznego ogrodu. Zimne dotknięcia wiatru rozwiewały jej włosy i czarną koszulę nocną. Dziewczyna zrobiła kilka kroków aż w końcu znalazła się nad samym jeziorem. Czuła jego chłód i wilgoć przenikającą okolicę, odczucie tak bardzo przyjemne i potrzebne po całym dniu spaceru w upale i słonecznym blasku. W tafli wody odbijał się wielki srebrny Księżyc. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się a jej oczy wyglądały zupełnie tak jakby srebrny blask pojawił się także w nich. Michiru stojąca na balkonie zauważyła ją kroczącą w ciemności.

- To ona. Wyszła do ogrodu. Idę tam, może uda mi się porozmawiać. - poinformowała blondynkę siedzącą obok niej.

- Pójdę z Tobą. - zaproponowała Haruka.

- Nie, ona mi bardziej ufa. Już się trochę otworzyła. Obecność kogoś innego może ją niepokoić.

- No dobra, rób jak chcesz. Ale pamiętaj. Będę widziała wszystko z balkonu.

Michiru szybko zeszła do ogrodowego jeziora. Zbliżyła się cicho do Sakiko. Pomimo tego, że Neptune była doskonała w skradaniu się, czarnowłosa dziewczyna wyczuła jej przybycie. Odwróciła się do niej we właściwym momencie, gdy Michiru była już bardzo blisko jej osoby.

- Pięknie tutaj, prawda? - zapytała. Uśmiechała się a Neptune zauważyła, że cokolwiek zaszkodziło jej wcześniej, nie pozostawiło żadnego trwałego śladu w funkcjonowaniu jej organizmu.

- Tak. Ale nie jest to mój żywioł. Ja zdecydowanie wolę objęcia morskich fal. - odpowiedziała.

- Morze zawsze przerażało mnie swym ogromem i zmiennością. Wolę coś stałego jak te góry i otaczające je lasy. - odparła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Spojrzała na Księżyc odbijający się w wodzie, niebo i lasy zalane atramentową czernią nocy. Pomiędzy kobietami zapanowała cisza. Sakiko podniosła mały kamyk z ziemi i rzuciła go w wodę. Jego plusk zabrzmiał głośno w absolutnej ciszy nocy.

- Dziewczyno! Płoszysz mi ryby! - Sakiko usłyszała czyjś głos z jeziora. Wytężyła wzrok i zobaczyła łódkę z jakimś mężczyzną. Michiru próbowała również dostrzec tego człowieka, ale nie mogła. Zaciekawiona niezwykłym zdarzeniem i wiedziona instynktem, wyjęła swoje lusterko. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu w odbiciu jeziora zauważyła łódkę i siedzącego na niej rybaka.

- A więc to tak..., to co przypuszczałam to prawda, jesteś niezwykła... - pomyślała.

- Przepraszam! - Sakiko zawołała do mężczyzny.

- Nie chciałam panu przeszkodzić! - dodała.

- Ja tu tylko łowię ryby... od wielu lat. Nie przypuszczałem, że na tym odludziu spotkam żywą osobę. - Krzyknął człowiek.

- Odludziu? A hotel? - Saki wskazała na budynek. Rybak podrapał się po łysej głowie.

- Tą ruinę nazywasz hotelem? Może dla Ciebie. Pewnie przyjechałaś tu z kolegami bo chcesz przeżyć niesamowite wrażenia w opuszczonym budynku. Naoglądałaś się telewizji. Odważna jesteś, bo do najbliższego zamieszkanego budynku z 15 kilometrów. Ale to nie moja sprawa... Ja tu tylko łowię ryby... - Po tych słowach mężczyzna odpłynął dalej znikając w mroku. Sakiko była niesamowicie zdziwiona zachowaniem człowieka. Próbowała go wołać, zapytać o więcej szczegółów, ale na próżno. Michiru także zaniepokoiła się zaistniałą sytuacją. Sprawdziła talizman, ale jej lusterko znów nie pokazywało niczego dziwnego. Tajemniczy rybak zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu.

- Kim on był? Co miał na myśli mówiąc, że to zupełnie opuszczony teren? - zapytała Neptune.

- Nie mam pojęcia! Może to jakiś wariat. Może lepiej będzie jak wrócę do pokoju. Ty też powinnaś to zrobić. - czarnowłosa była zdenerwowana. Michiru chciała zapytać o wcześniejszy zły stan zdrowia dziewczyny, ale wiedziała że niczego się od niej nie dowie.

Ichiban chodził z kąta w kąt w swoim pokoju mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Leżący na łóżku Kazusa tolerował jego zachowanie długo, ale w końcu się bardzo zdenerwował.

- Uspokój się do cholery! Ktoś chce tutaj spać! - krzyknął na kolegę. Chłopak nie zareagował. Dalej coś do siebie gadał i chodził z kąta w kąt tupiąc przy tym drażniąco.

- Zaczynasz mnie poważnie wkurzać. Uspokój się, dobrze Ci radzę.

- Muszę jej powiedzieć, muszę... - szeptał Ichiban. Postanowił podzielić się z kolegą tym co go tak bardzo trapiło.

- Ta Michiru co ją dzisiaj spotkaliśmy... Jest jak anioł, ma takie piękne oczy, skórę, włosy... nie wytrzymam. Muszę jej powiedzieć co do niej czuję. Chcę zatonąć w jej oceanie... - oznajmił.

- Czy Ci zupełnie odbiło? - Kazusa wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do okularnika z zamiarem uspokojenia go, nawet siłą jeśli byłoby to konieczne.

- Przecież znamy ją pół dnia. Nie możesz czegoś takiego powiedzieć obcej dziewczynie. Nic o niej nie wiesz... - próbował przemówić mu do rozumu. Ichiban był jak w transie.

- Wiem wszystko... To Anioł zesłany mi z nieba... - mówił bez sensu.

- Przestań pieprzyć! Jaki anioł? Co ona sobie o tobie pomyśli jak coś takiego od ciebie usłyszy? A poza tym to chyba lesba, nie widziałeś jak zachowywały się z tą drugą?

Ichiban z wściekłością uderzył Kazusę w twarz.

- Nie bluźnij! - Krzyknął.

- Nie potrzebuję Twojej rady! Idę do niej. Powiem jej o mojej miłości! - Wrzasnął i wyszedł na korytarz trzaskając drzwiami.

-Idź! I żeby ci ta lesba bardziej w gębę przypieprzyła niż ty mnie. - Kazusa wymamrotał trzymając się za szczękę. Ichiban wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do drzwi pokoju Haruki. Nagle zauważył światło na drugim końcu korytarza. Podszedł tam niepewnie, zaglądnął do pomieszczenia uchylając lekko drewniane drzwi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył ukryte za nimi. Okazało się, że w pokoju siedziała Michiru a na dodatek była całkowicie naga i zapraszająco wyciągała do chłopaka rękę. Ichiban otworzył usta ze zdumienia, jak zahipnotyzowany wkroczył do środka. Goła dziewczyna objęła go swoimi ramionami szpecząc mu coś do ucha. Drzwi do pokoju same się zamknęły.

Michiru i Sakiko wchodziły po schodach, obie były zmęczone i chciało im się spać. Nagle czarnowłosa zachwiała się i oparła o poręcz. Neptune szybko do niej podbiegła.

- Co się stało? Źle się poczułaś?

- Stało się coś niedobrego... - wyszeptała Sakiko, po czym dość szybko doszła do siebie. Delikatnie odepchnęła Michiru i poszła w stronę swojego pokoju. Neptune chwilę stała bez ruchu patrząc za nią, myśląc co miała na myśli a w końcu sama zdecydowała się wrócić do sypialni.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Następnego dnia Haruka obudziła się bardzo wcześnie rano, za oknem panował półmrok ponieważ Słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze wyłonić się zza horyzontu. Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i wyszła z łóżka uważając aby nie obudzić śpiącej jeszcze Michiru. Udała się na balkon, rozprostować ręce i nogi a także odetchnąć świeżym, porannym powietrzem. Przyjemny, ciepły wiatr delikatnie dotykał jej skórę. Oparła się na barierce spoglądając na spowity we mgle pobliski las i jezioro. Zdała sobie sprawę, że z lasu nie dobiegały odgłosy ptaków ani innych zwierząt, cała okolica była pogrążona w ciszy tak jak poprzedniego dnia. Blondynka była tym zaniepokojona.

Kazusa również obudził się bardzo wcześnie rano. Był niewyspany i bolała go szczęka, nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć dlaczego. Pomyślał, że musiał uderzyć się gdzieś w lesie podczas wycieczki z dwiema dziewczynami. Spojrzał na drugie, puste łóżko w pokoju. Gdzieś w głębi jego świadomości tkwiło wspomnienie związane z tym przedmiotem. Czy ktoś w nim spał? Nie był w stanie wydobyć tego faktu z pamięci. Postanowił wyjść na korytarz, pospacerować trochę i oczyścić swój umysł z niepotrzebnych pytań. Ostatni raz spojrzał na łóżko. Znów pojawiło się uczucie jakby o kimś zapomniał. Nie dręcząc się niepotrzebnymi problemami, przetarł twarz ręką i wyszedł z pokoju. Po kilku krokach spaceru, zapukał do drzwi od pokoju który zajmowały Ruri i Sakiko. Wiedział, że było bardzo wcześnie, ale liczył na to że Ruri już wstała, pamiętał że miała to w zwyczaju. Chciał koniecznie porozmawiać z nią o dziwnej pustce w pamięci, którą coraz dotkliwiej odczuwał. Czekał dłuższą chwilę. Dziewczyna otworzyła dopiero gdy miał już odejść.

- Cześć. - przywitał się z nią.

- Cześć. Co cię sprowadza tak wcześnie rano? - zdziwiła się Ruri.

- Chciałem zobaczyć czy wciąż jesteś rannym ptaszkiem. - odparł chłopak.

- Jestem , właśnie zrobiłam sobie kawę.

- Słuchaj, mogę wejść? Chciałem porozmawiać.

- No nie teraz. Obudziłbyś Sakiko. Ona może przesiedzieć całą noc patrząc się w księżyc, ale wstać jest jej bardzo trudno. Śpi teraz jak dziecko. - odparła dziewczyna niezadowolona z faktu, że odprawiła chłopaka spod swoich drzwi.

- W takim razie, do zobaczenia na śniadaniu. - Kazusa pożegnał się z przyjaciółką i wrócił do swego pokoju.

Michiru obudziła się dużo później niż pozostałe osoby w towarzystwie których podróżowała. Będąc wciąż rozespaną, przetarła oczy siadając na łóżku. Popatrzyła do lusterka, które leżało obok niej na poduszce, ale nie po to by wróżyć, czy szukać przeciwnika ukrywającego się w kącie pokoju. Westchnęła widząc, że jej włosy były po spaniu bardzo rozczochrane. W pokoju nie było jej partnerki. Dziewczyna zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła w jej poszukiwaniu i w tym samym momencie usłyszała szum wody w łazience. Jak się okazało, Haruka brała prysznic. Drzwi od łazienki były otwarte, więc Michiru postanowiła do niej zaglądnąć. Cicho podeszła do kabiny w której stała blondynka. Haruka pomimo lejącej się po jej ciele wody usłyszała, że ktoś stał obok, kątem oka zauważyła zielone włosy. Zakręciła wodę. Michiru odsunęła zasłonkę od prysznica. Zobaczyła swą dziewczynę gołą, z mokrymi włosami z których kapała woda.

- Cześć Michiru. Stęskniłaś się za mną? - zapytała blondynka.

- Ładnie to tak pierwsza zajmować łazienkę? Ty nie musisz martwić się o swoje włosy, popatrz na moje...

Haruka dotknęła jej głowy. Pochyliła się nad nią i pocałowała ją prosto w usta.

- Lubię te włosy, jesteś teraz taka naturalna... - powiedziała.

- Naturalna?

Blondynka dotknęła jej koszuli nocnej.

- Pomoczysz mnie. - protestowała zielonowłosa dziewczyna.

- Najlepiej będzie jak ją zdejmiesz.

Za namową swojej kochanki, Michiru zdjęła koszulę nocną. Całkiem naga weszła pod prysznic. Haruka przytuliła się do jej ciała.

- Teraz umyjemy te włosy? - zapytała trzymając dłonie we włosach przyjaciółki.

- I tamte też? - dodała po chwili.

Ruri i Sakiko wstały z lóżka i ubrały się bardzo szybko. Już po kilkunastu minutach od obudzenia się ze snu były gotowe do śniadania. Ruda dziewczyna idąc do jadalni zatrzymała się przy pokoju Kazusy. Wiedziała, że chłopak zaraz do niej wyjdzie, czuła że chciał porozmawiać z nią o czymś bardzo istotnym. Tak też się stało. Kiedy Kazusa zamykał za sobą drzwi podeszła do niego Sakiko.

- Kazusa, a co z Ichibanem? Nie idzie z nami? - zapytała. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Popatrzył na czarnowłosą dziewczynę jak na wariatkę.

- Ichibanem? Nie znam żadnego Ichibana. Przyjechałem tutaj z wami dwiema a po drodze poznaliśmy tamte dwie, Harukę i Michiru... - odparł.

- Ichiban był z nami. Przecież sam zaprosiłeś go na tą wycieczkę. Jak możesz o tym nie pamiętać? - Sakiko powiedziała wyraźnie się denerwując. Kazusa wystraszył się zachowaniem koleżanki. Ruri podeszła do niej i ją objęła.

- Sakiko? Co Ci się stało? O kim ty mówisz? My nie znamy żadnego Ichibana. Wybraliśmy się na tą wycieczkę w trójkę.

Czarnowłosa zamilczała. Wiedziała, że coś było nie tak z jej przyjaciółmi. Zapomnieli o znajomym z którym zawsze podróżowali po Japonii. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia jak to mogło się stać, ale postanowiła więcej nie poruszać tego tematu. Chciała dać sobie więcej czasu na obserwację ich zachowania.

- Przepraszam. Musiało mi się coś przyśnić. Przecież wiesz jak bardzo realistyczne są moje sny. - Bardzo szybko wymyśliła odpowiedź. Kiedy chwila zakłopotania minęła, cała grupa podążyła w kierunku restauracji. Ruri zatrzymała się oglądając się za siebie.

- Imię Ichiban z czymś mi się kojarzy. Nie mogę sobie tylko przypomnieć z czym. - oznajmiła głęboko się zamyślając. Haruka i Michiru dołączyły do swych nowych znajomych już w restauracji. Michiru miała na sobie letnią, zieloną sukienkę bez rękawów, jej dziewczyna były ubrana tak jak poprzedniego dnia. W stołówce pracowała ta sama kelnerka co w kawiarni a przy stoliku stojącym w kącie sali siedziała tłusta kobieta, którą dziewczyny widziały poprzedniego dnia. Znów coś żarła. Haruka zaczęła rozmowę z Kazusą i Ruri a Michiru usiadła obok Sakiko. Czarnowłosa wydawała jej się spięta, tak jakby myślała o czymś co ją bardzo niepokoiło.

- Sakiko... jak się dziś czujesz? - zapytała.

- Lepiej, dzięki. Myślę, że przyzwyczaiłam się do atmosfery tego miejsca. Widocznie można nabrać odporności na wszystko... - Opuściła wzrok. Posmutniała. Michiru zauważyła to natychmiast i chciała poprawić jej humor.

- Wybierzemy się dzisiaj do miasteczka? Może znajdziemy coś ciekawego do kupienia?

- Chętnie. - Odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem Sakiko. Spojrzała na stół i wróciła do jedzenia śniadania.

- Gdzie jest wasz kolega? - Michiru zapytała. Oczy Saki rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Przestała jeść.

- Pamiętasz go... - cicho wyszeptała. Kazusa i Ruri skończyli swoje śniadanie i kierowali się do wyjścia. Haruka także wstała z zamiarem odejścia od stolika. Jej partnerka chwyciła ją za rękę.

- Dokąd się wybierasz?

- Kazusa idzie do samochodu, ja też sprawdzę co z naszym.

Kiedy cała trójka wyszła z jadalni Michiru i Sakiko zostały przy stole same. Przetoczyła się obok nich sapiąc gruba kobieta. Okazało się, że poszła do kuchni prosząc o następną porcję swojego jadła.

- Michiru... - Zaczęła czarnowłosa.

- Tak?

- Muszę z tobą koniecznie porozmawiać. Ale nie tutaj.

Rozglądnęła się dookoła jakby wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa.

- Za jakieś dziesięć minut spotkajmy się przy tamtym jeziorze. Ok? Jest to jedyne miejsce w którym czuję się trochę zrelaksowana.

- W porządku... - Michiru zgodziła się natychmiast bo czuła, że jej koleżanka ma jej do przekazania coś co ją także interesowało. Sakiko wychodząc ze stołówki spojrzała przelotnie na Michiru. W chwili gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Michiru poczuła jakby ktoś wbił w nią coś bardzo zimnego. Instynktownie sięgnęła do kieszeni sukienki zaciskając pięść na swym piórze do transformacji. Po opuszczeniu jadalni, Neptune zawołała Harukę i powiedziała jej o propozycji Sakiko. Następnie udała się samotnie nad przyhotelowe jezioro. Dziewczyna już na nią tam czekała, zdążyła się już przebra

się w czarną koszulę bez rękawów i czarne spodnie. Delikatny, chłodny wiatr, stanowiący ulgę dla wszystkich przebywających w upale, potrząsał jej kruczoczarnymi włosami.

- O czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? - zapytała Michiru.

- Pamiętasz, że był z nami chłopak o imieniu Ichiban?

- Oczywiście. Dlaczego miałabym zapomnieć?

Sakiko zbliżyła się do zielonowłosej. Stanęła naprzeciwko niej patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

- Ani Kazusa ani Ruri nie pamiętają o nim. Twierdzą, że nigdy nie znali kogokolwiek o imieniu Ichiban. Uważają, że coś jest nie tak z moją głową, że zmyśliłam go sobie, że mi się przyśnił.

Michiru patrzyła w jej twarz jak zahipnotyzowana.

- Jestem pewna że coś stało się z Ichibanem i ktoś nie chce abyśmy się czegokolwiek o nim dowiedzieli. - oznajmiła czarnowłosa.

- W takim razie, dlaczego my o nim pamiętamy? - zapytała Michiru badając wiedzę jej znajomej na temat niezwykłych zjawisk dziejących się w okolicy.

- Właśnie tego chciałam się od Ciebie dowiedzieć... - Sakiko uśmiechnęła się, podeszła bliżej do dziewczyny, dotknęła jej ramion. Delikatnie przesunęła wzdłuż nich swoje ręce zatrzymując się na dłoniach Michiru.

- Wczoraj po południu obie odczułyśmy coś dziwnego. A później w nocy... czy nie jesteśmy takie same ? - Spytała enigmatycznie a jej oczy zrobiły się fioletowe, jakby świecące wewnętrznym blaskiem. Michiru postanowiła nie reagować i spokojnie czekać na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Sakiko po kilku minutach puściła jej ręce. Oddaliła się na kilka kroków.

- Nie, nie jesteś taka jak ja... - Odparła a jej oczy zaszkliły się od łez.

- Sakiko... co chciałaś przez to powiedzieć?

- Ty też jesteś odmienna od zwykłych ludzi, ale w inny sposób. Czuję to w tobie Michiru... Ale nie jesteśmy takie same...

Neptune zbliżyła się do niej i tym razem ona chwyciła ją za dłonie.

- O co chodzi Sakiko? Kim jesteś? Co wiesz o tym miejscu? Jaki to ma związek ze zniknięciem Ichibana? - wypytywała zniecierpliwiona.

- Chcesz odpowiedzi, ale sama nie powiesz mi kim jesteś i czego dowiedziałaś się o tym miejscu.

Michiru przez chwilę milczała. Wiedziała, że stojąca na przeciwko niej osoba miała rację a zatajanie prawdziwego celu jej wizyty w hotelu na pewno nie mogło zbudować zaufania pomiędzy obiema kobietami. Nie wolno jej było zdradzić tajemnicy.

- Nie mogę, przepraszam Cię Sakiko.

Zniechęcona czarnowłosa dziewczyna usiadła na wystającym z trawy głazie. Lekko się zgarbiła.

- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wyczuwam i widzę sprawy które są niedostrzegalne dla innych. Już jako mała dziewczynka zauważałam dziwne istoty i zdarzenia dziejące się wokół mnie. Na początku wszyscy uważali, że mam bogatą wyobraźnie i nikt mi nie wierzył. Ale później gdy stawałam się dorosła... - Sakiko zatrzymała swą wypowiedź. Nabrała głębokiego oddechu.

- Nie wiesz jak to jest gdy wsadzają cię do psychiatryka. Zatruwają Cię lekami odbierającymi zdolność postrzegania prawdy. - powiedziała patrząc na Neptune smutnym wzrokiem. Michiru usiadła obok niej.

- Zresztą moja przeszłość jest nieważna. Kazusę i Ruri poznałam jakiś rok temu, ale najważniejsze jest to że jakieś dwa miesiące temu miałam sny, przeczucia odnośnie czegoś co działo się w tym miejscu. Coś ciągnęło mnie tutaj i kiedy nadarzyła się okazja wycieczki w te strony skorzystałam z niej. Myślałam, że przebywanie tutaj mnie uspokoi, ale jest wręcz przeciwnie. Niepokój z dnia na dzień staje się coraz mocniejszy. Dodatkowo pojawiła się przede mną następna tajemnica w postaci Ciebie i twej przyjaciółki. - Wstała z kamienia. Otrzepała spodnie z zeschłej trawy i kurzu.

- Ten świecący symbol na twym czole to znak planety Neptun, tak?

Michiru zaniemówiła. Tylko Sailor Senshi były zdolne do zobaczenia symbolu planety. Sakiko wiedziała, że poruszyła temat tabu i postanowiła się wycofać.

- Idę na górę. Zjem coś, pójdę do łazienki a później... - Spojrzała na zielonowłosą przewiercającym duszę spojrzeniem.

- Mam nadzieję, że propozycja pochodzenia po sklepach wciąż jest aktualna?

Michiru kiwnęła głową na tak.

- Na razie.

Sakiko weszła do hotelu. Neptune wpatrywała się w jezioro na którym wiatr tworzył niewielkie fale myśląc w co tym razem się wpakowała i jak dalej rozwinie się sytuacja w której się znalazła. Wyszła przed hotel. Zauważyła idących w stronę schodów Kazusę i Ruri o czymś bardzo żywiołowo rozmawiających. Na miasteczkiem, pomimo wczesnej pory, prażyło Słońce. Dziewczyna zasłaniając się ręką przed jego promieniami starała się wypatrzeć swą przyjaciółkę. Haruka stała pod jednym z drzew. Gestem ręki poprosiła, aby Michiru do niej podeszła.

- Kurde... nie uwierzysz co odkryliśmy razem z Kazusą! - oznajmiła podekscytowana.

- Tak?

- Nie ma akumulatorów w naszych samochodach, ktoś spuścił powietrze z opon. Ponadto nie działają tutaj komórki. - Blondynka pokazała, że jej telefon nie miał zasięgu. Mina Neptune bardzo spoważniała.

- Teraz jesteśmy pewne, że dzieje się tu coś złego a ktoś lub coś nie chce abyśmy się stąd wydostały. Pamiętasz, że wczoraj z Sakiko i resztą był jeszcze jeden chłopak?

- Tak, pewnie, że pamiętam. Dziwiłam się czemu do tej pory się nie pojawił.

- Zniknął wczorajszej nocy. Sakiko powiedziała mi że Ruri i Kazusa zachowują się tak jakby w ogóle go nie pamiętały. Jestem pewna że coś go porwało oraz wymazało pamięć jego znajomym, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

- W takim razie, kurde... dlaczego my o nim pamiętamy? - zapytała zdziwiona blondynka.

- Nie wiem, pewnie dlatego, że jesteśmy Sailor Senshi i zdolności tego czegoś nie są w stanie pokonać naszej magii.

- W takim razie jak wytłumaczysz to, że Sakiko o nim pamiętała?

- To jest dla mnie największą zagadką. Dziewczyna na pewno nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Powiedziała mi, że od urodzenia ma dar widzenia niedostrzegalnego. Ale jestem pewna, że kryje się za tym coś więcej...

- Może to że ona jest przyczyną tego co się tu wcześniej działo i zniknięcia chłopaka? - Haruka uniosła się.

- Nie, na pewno nie... kiedy z nią rozmawiam nie czuję się tam jak przy przeciwnikach.

- W takim razie co przy niej czujesz ? - zapytała Haruka zaciskając pięści. Było oczywiste, że nie podobały jej się rozmowy jej dziewczyny z czarnowłosą pięknością. Ostatnie zdanie bardzo zdenerwowało Michiru.

- Jesteś o nią zazdrosna! - krzyknęła.

- Nie jestem. Chcę Cię chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem.

- Wiem, kiedy przemawia przez Ciebie zazdrość.

- Kurde, no i co z tego. Mam powody. Ona jest cholernie ładna i do tego dobrze się razem dogadujecie.

- Ech, Haruka... - Michiru opuściła wzrok. Po chwili spojrzała surowo na blondynkę.

- Mamy tutaj misję do spełnienia. I nie pozwolę, aby Twoje kaprysy ją popsuły. Pójdę do miasteczka z Sakiko i spróbuję się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. Ty zostaniesz tutaj. Będziesz obserwowała hotel.

Neptune szybkim krokiem oddaliła się w stronę budynku a Haruka została pod drzewem. Trzymała w dłoni mały kamyk ściskając go ze złością.

- Jeden fałszywy ruch, ty blady gotycki dziwolągu. - Wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Sakiko czekała na Michiru na zakręcie polnej drogi prowadzącej do miasteczka. Ubrała sobie czarne okulary gdyż Słońce było a tamtej porze dnia zupełnie nie do zniesienia. Neptune także zaopatrzyła się w parę okularów oraz dodatkowo przeciwsłoneczny kapelusz. Dziewczyny przywitawszy się na szybko, zaczęły wspólny spacer. Pokonały zakręt i znalazły się przed kamiennym mostem pod którym płynął potok. Idąc przez niego zatrzymały się na chwilę, aby popatrzeć na strumyk. Z górskiej rzeczki dochodził przyjemny chłód, który był dla dziewczyn wytchnieniem w zalanej żarem słonecznym okolicy. Po kilku minutach podziwiania jego krystalicznej czystości znajome ruszyły w dalszą trasę. Po jakimś czasie wyszły na drogę leżącą nieopodal łąki. Przecinała ona wzgórze za którym wznosiły się zabudowania małego miasteczka. Było niesamowicie gorąco, dlatego droga, chociaż nie była długa, dała się dziewczętom we znaki. Sakiko kucnęła pod samotnym drzewem dającym odrobinę cienia. Wyciągnęła z torby butelkę z wodą i szybko się z niej napiła. Potem podała napój Michiru.

- Napij się. Z nieba leje się żar.

Neptune wzięła butelkę do ust. Sakiko przeczesała włosy.

- Strasznie nie lubię upałów. Bardzo szybko się przy nich męczę. Poza tym nie mogę się opalać. Moja skóra nie toleruje dużej ilości słońca.

- Rozumiem, ja też za nimi nie przepadam. Lubię się przed nimi chronić w morzu...

- Mówiłaś o tym w nocy. Kurcze, musisz nieźle pływać. Masz ładną figurę.

- Niektórzy mówią że w poprzednim życiu byłam zwierzęciem morskim.

- I pewnie mają rację.

Dziewczyny zaśmiały się. Postanowiły wyruszyć dalej. Po kilkunastu minutach marszu trafiły do miasteczka. Miejsce to było niewielkie a drewniane domy wchodzące w jego skład były podobne do tych które stały przy hotelu. W kilku z nich znajdowały się sklepy, głównie z żywnością i pamiątkami dla turystów. Ludzie chodzący po ulicach miasta byli tak samo nijacy jak Ci których dziewczyny widziały poprzedniego dnia. Wydawali się być elementem krajobrazu równie pozbawionym własnej woli jak latarnie czy kamienie leżące przy drodze. Michiru zaczepiła jakąś starszą kobietę.

- Przepraszam, gdzie mogę kupić jakieś pamiątki?

Babcia pokazała placem na jeden z budynków po czym bez słowa ruszyła w sobie tylko znaną stronę.

Zielonowłosa patrzyła za nią przez chwilę. Chciała sięgnąć do torebki po lusterko i sprawdzić z kim lub czym miała do czynienia bo intuicja podpowiadała jej, że nie był to zwyczajny przechodzień. Sakiko szturchnęła ją wyrywając ją z zamysłenia.

- Chodźmy już. Może tam jest coś ciekawego.

Obie weszły do sklepu z pamiątkami. Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt duże, stała tam lada na której leżało kilka przedmiotów a za nią ukrywała się sprzedawczyni, która ledwie mieściła się pomiędzy nią a potężnymi regałami na których umieszczono oferowane towary. Można było tu kupić wiele różnych rzeczy: pocztówki z miejscowości, miniaturki świątyń i domów, albumy o różnych zakątkach Japonii, figurki przedstawiające bogów szczęścia a także zabawki dla dzieci pochodzące spoza wysp oraz wiele innych amerykańskich i chińskich tandetnych przedmiotów.

- W czym mogę paniom pomóc? - Zapytała z przesadną słodyczą sprzedawczyni.

- Rozglądamy się z koleżanką...

- Polecam te posążki. Podobno naprawdę przynoszą szczęście.

Michiru wzięła do ręki jeden z nich.

- Rzeczywiście ładny...

- Tak, gorąco namawiam do jego zakupu. - Dziewczynie coś nie podobało się w zachowaniu kobiety.

- Niech mi pani powie a czy któryś z nich przyniósł pani szczęście?

- Oczywiście. Polecam te posążki. Podobno naprawdę przynoszą szczęście. - Michiru odłożyła figurkę.

- W tych lasach pojawił się podobno Yeti? Słyszała pani? - Neptune zadała bezsensowne pytanie, aby zaobserwować reakcję kobiety.

- Bardzo możliwe. Gorąco namawiam do jego zakupu. - odpowiedziała sprzedawczyni słodko się uśmiechając. Michiru postanowiła zapytać ją o coś zupełnie głupiego.

- Lubi pani przebierać się w skórę i dawać lekcję wychowania swojemu mężowi przy pomocy bicza?

- Oczywiście. Polecam te posążki. Podobno naprawdę przynoszą szczęście. - odparła kobieta z przylepionym do twarzy uśmiechem. Sakiko nie słuchała tej niesamowicie dziwnej rozmowy. Rozglądała się dookoła. Nagle coś za oknem przykuło jej uwagę. Wydawało się jej, że zauważyła coś znajomego w sklepie naprzeciwko.

- Michiru! To Ichiban! On tam jest! - krzyknęła. Złapała za dłoń Michiru i wraz z nią wybiegła w kierunku chłopaka. Obie dziewczyny wpadły do drugiego sklepu. Okazało się, że wzrok nie zmylił Sakiko. Rzeczywiście w sklepie stał Ichiban albo ktoś do niego bardzo podobny. Patrzył na wiszący na ścianie obraz.

- Ichiban! Co ty tu robisz? - czarnowłosa dotknęła go.

- Martwiłyśmy się o Ciebie. - dodała. Chłopak odwrócił się do niej. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś. Nie nazywam się Ichiban.

Michiru sięgnęła do torebki po pióro do transformacji przeczuwając niebezpieczeństwo.

- Piękną mamy tu okolicę. Polecam wycieczkę w góry do naszej pięknej świątyni. - odparł okularnik z dziwnym uśmiechem.

- Ichiban! Co ty mówisz! To ja Sakiko! Nie pamiętasz mnie?

- Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś.

- Chodź z nami. Na pewno sobie wszystko przypomnisz. - Sakiko nie dawała za wygraną, chciała koniecznie przywrócić chłopakowi pamięć. Neptune wyciągnęła lusterko. Chłopak na jego widok odepchnął czarnowłosą rzucając się do ucieczki. Michiru chwyciła dziewczynę ratując ją przed upadkiem na twardą podłogę. Obie pobiegły za uciekinierem, który był już na drugim końcu placu. Dziewczyny bez chwili zastanowienia podążyły za nim. Chłopak skręcił za niewielki, biały budynek. Sakiko i Michiru znalazły się tam tak szybko jak tylko mogły. Rozglądnęły się dookoła. Widziały płot, ściany dwóch sąsiadujących ze sobą domów, logicznym było, że Ichiban nie mógł nigdzie uciec. Po chwili Neptune zauważyła zamknięte drewniane drzwi.

- Tam się musiał ukryć!

Sakiko nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciółki podbiegła do drzwi. Nabrała rozpędu i otworzyła je potężnym kopniakiem. Michiru była zaskoczona siłą koleżanki, ale bez wahania podążyła za nią. Dziewczęta znalazły się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, które było bardzo zakurzone, gorące i duszne a wszędzie dookoła stały skrzynie i półki. Niestety nigdzie nie było widać chłopaka. Zupełnie tak jakby po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? - Sakiko nie kryła swego zdenerwowania. Michiru obserwowała ją z uwagą.

- Chciałabym to wiedzieć. - wyszeptała myśląc nie tylko o zniknięciu chłopaka, ale także o pokazie siły czarnowłosej koleżanki.

Ruri i Kazusa pozostali w hotelu i nie mieli zamiaru nigdzie się wybierać, bo mieli plany zupełnie odmienne od chodzenia po górach i lasach. Siedzieli w pokoju wynajętym przez chłopaka. Dziewczyna patrzyła przez okno.

- Posłuchaj Kazusa... Jest tak gorąco. Może poszukamy jakiejś rzeki żeby się ochłodzić, nie chcesz?

- Niedługo stąd wyjedziemy. Sakiko i nasi nowi znajomi rozeszli się po okolicy. Taka szansa może się nie powtórzyć. - Kazusa oznajmił z uśmiechem. Podszedł do dziewczyny. Ona zaczerwieniła się wiedząc o co mu chodziło.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała chociaż doskonale znała odpowiedź.

- Dokładnie to samo co ty...

- Przynajmniej się zgadzamy - Odparła z uśmiechem. Odeszła od okna a jej przyjaciel zasunął zasłony. Podszedł do niej, objął ją i zaczął całować. Dziewczyna wyrwała mu się. Pobiegła do drzwi i przekręciła zamek, aby nikt niepożądany nie zakłócił jej chwili przyjemności. Chłopak ponownie się do niej zbliżył. Pocałowali się. Po chwili Ruri położyła się na łóżku a on zrobił to samo. Zaczęli się namiętnie całować i dotykać.

Po powrocie z miasteczka Michiru opowiedziała Haruce o wszystkich dziwnych rzeczach jakie zauważyła podczas swojej wycieczki. Kiedy nastała noc, dziewczyny postanowiły czuwać, aby po raz kolejny nie doszło do czyjegoś zniknięcia. Było niezwykle gorąco i duszno, trudniej do wytrzymania niż w dzień. Michiru siedziała na krześle ubrana w krótkie spodenki i koszulę bez rękawów. Trzymała lusterko myśląc, że powinno dać jej jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenie gdyby zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Haruka leżała na łóżku w majtkach i białej koszulce. Patrzyła na jakąś gazetę korzystając ze światła nocnej lampki.

- Teraz jesteśmy już pewne że coś jest nie w porządku z tym miejscem. - oznajmiła Haruka.

- Tak, sprzedawcy mówiący cały czas jedno zdanie, sytuacja z tym chłopakiem... Teraz musimy czekać aż przeciwnik w jakiś sposób da o sobie znać. - odparła Michiru.

- Porwie kolejną osobę?

- Tak. Albo wyczuje, że jesteśmy dla niego zagrożeniem i zaatakuje nas bezpośrednio.

- A jeśli tego nie zrobi? Jeśli wszyscy znikną nam sprzed nosa? Może trzeba zacząć działać?

- Chyba nie chcesz tego rozwiązać w ten sposób? - zapytała zapobiegawczo Michiru.

- Czemu nie? Wystarczy go sprowokować. Jeśli zaatakujemy pierwsze, mamy dużą szansę na szybkie zwycięstwo. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Sprowokować?

- Na przykład rozwalić kilka budynków. Albo zaatakować któreś z jego zombie w mieście.

Michiru odłożyła lusterko.

- Nie możemy. Nie wiemy czy to są jego twory, czy prawdziwi ludzie. Nie udało mi się użyć Lustra na żadnym z nich.

Haruka odwróciła się na plecy.

- Pozostaje jeszcze niewiadoma w postaci czarnej ślicznotki.

- Nie próbuj znów zaczynać. Doszła kolejna tajemnica z nią związana po tym jak kopniakiem prawie wyrwała drzwi z zawiasów.

- A Twoje lustro? Wyczuwa coś? - zapytała blondynka.

Neptune wzięła lusterko do ręki. Popatrzyła na jego powierzchnię odbijająco światło lampki nocnej.

- Nic. Musimy czekać i być gotowe szybko zadziałać.

- To może zabijemy jakoś czas? - zaproponowała blondynka uśmiechając się.

- I być gotowe szybko zadziałać... chyba mówiłam przed chwilą a ty czegoś nie rozumiesz. - Michiru odparła sprowadzając swoją przyjaciółkę na Ziemię. Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać.

Ruri leżała w łóżku w pokoju Kazusy w koszuli nocnej. Chłopak siedział przy biurku czytając jakąś książkę. Oderwał się od niej, kiedy zauważył że jego przyjaciółka otwarła oczy.

- Nie możesz usnąć? - zapytał .

- Najwyraźniej sen dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. Może to Twoja obecność tak na mnie działa?

- To może chcesz abyśmy znów... tak jak przed południem... - zaproponował Kazusa.

- Nie, nie mam ochoty... po prostu chcę usnąć a coś mi na to nie pozwala.

Kazusa wstał od biurka i usiadł na łóżku przy dziewczynie. Ona przysunęła się do niego a po chwili przytuliła się do niego delikatnie.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić do pokoju Sakiko? - zapytał chłopak.

- Nie mogę dłużej znieść jej obecności. Nie mogę znieść tego spojrzenia przewiercającego Cię na wylot. Tych dużych oczy zaglądających ci do duszy, tej bladej skóry w świetle Księżyca...

- Co ty mówisz Ruri? Nie jesteś sobą! Przecież zawsze lubiłyście się z Sakiko. Czemu tak o niej mówisz ? - Kazusa był zaskoczony niecodzienną wypowiedzią przyjaciółki.

- Nie rozumiesz tego, bo za mało z nią przebywasz. Czasami wydaje mi się że ona nie jest człowiekiem. Patrzy na Ciebie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami i zdaje Ci się, że czyta w twoich myślach, że wie o twoich najgłębiej skrytych sekretach... jest jak wiedźma, posępna córka nocy wyruszająca na polowanie...

Chłopak był bardzo zdziwiony tym co mówiła do niego Ruri. Przytulił ją.

- Nie czujesz się najlepiej. Odpocznij, spróbuj usnąć.

- Ty mi nie wierzysz, prawda? Ale ja nie kłamię. Dzisiaj kiedy spotkałam ją na korytarzu po tym co robiłam z Tobą... ona wszystko wiedziała... musiała znać każdy szczegół. Podeszła do mnie i spytała czy dobrze spędziłam przedpołudnie...

- Kurcze, zapytała tak bo jest twoją przyjaciółką. Dziewczyno, nie wymyślaj do tego teorii! Ona nie mogła o niczym wiedzieć a choćby nawet to przecież ona wie co nas łączy...

W oczach Ruri pojawiły się łzy. Wstała odpychając od siebie ręce chłopaka.

- Trzymasz jej stronę! A ona niszczy moje serce od środka! Idę stąd! Nie mogę wytrzymać wiedząc, że ona jest obok i opiera się o ścianę swą bladą skórą!

Ruri bardzo szybko podeszła do drzwi. Kazusa próbował ją zatrzymać ale ona z całych sił go popchała, tak mocne, że chłopak przewrócił się na podłogę. Trzasnęła drzwiami i znalazła się na korytarzu. Idąc przez piętro nie zapaliła światła, jej chód był szybki, ale dziwnie nienaturalny. Dziewczyna zeszła po schodach na parter i skierowała się do drzwi prowadzących w stronę pobliskiego lasu. Nieopodal stała jedna z pokojówek. Kiedy Ruri ją minęła, kobieta uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

W pokoju Sakiko panowały ciemności. Dziewczyna stała przy oknie trzymając ręce na parapecie. Miała na sobie piżamę w postaci czarnych, krótkich spodenek i czarnej koszulki. Zimny wiatr orzeźwiająco omywał jej twarz. Nie mógł jednak rozwiać niepokoju czającego się w sercu dziewczyny, przeczucia, że zaczęło się coś niebezpiecznego dla jej przyjaciół i dla niej samej. Opuściła głowę a jej kruczoczarne włosy opadły na twarz zasłaniając oczy.

- Znów się coś stanie... - przycisnęła palce do parapetu. Po chwili szybkim ruchem ręki odgarnęła włosy z czoła i skierowała się do wyjścia, postanowiła przestać być bierną i zacząć działać. Wybiegła na korytarz i rozglądnęła się dookoła. Podbiegła do klatki schodowej a następnie udała się na parter. Zauważyła, że Ruri zniknęła w drzwiach wyjściowych. W tym samym momencie, w jednym z pokoi hotelowych, Michiru otworzyła szeroko oczy, gwałtownie spoglądając na lusterko. Haruka widząc zmianę w zachowaniu przyjaciółki wstała z łóżka. Michiru wzięła z szafki nocnej swoje pióro do transformacji. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

-Pojawił się? - zapytała.

- Pojawił się. - odpowiedziała jej ukochana.

- Najwyższy czas. - Haruka była zadowolona, ścisnęła swoje pióro do transformacji. Obie dziewczyny szybko wybiegły z pokoju.

- Zamieniamy się.

Ruri szła boso po łące. Blade światło księżyca padało na jej szczupłe ciało, zimny wiatr rozwiewał włosy i piżamę. Jej oczy były puste, wpatrzone w dal a usta szeptały coś niezrozumiale. Szła przed siebie w stronę starego lasu, wyglądała jakby lunatykowała. Z hotelu wybiegła do niej Sakiko. Zimny wiatr, który zerwał się niewiadomo skąd, potrząsał jej długimi włosami. Była przerażona, chciała jak najszybciej pomóc swojej koleżance.

- Ruri! Obudź się! Otrząśnij się z tego! Słyszysz mnie? - krzyczała z całych sił próbując zatrzymać dziewczynę. Chwyciła ją za ramiona i uderzyła dwa razy w twarz. Ruri nie zareagowała. Patrzyła przed siebie, zupełnie nie kontrolowała swojego ciała. Wyrwała się czarnowłosej i podążyła na spotkanie swojego przeznaczenia. Sakiko znów próbowała ją powstrzymać. Niestety nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Zachwiała się i upadła na trawę. Próbowała się podnieść, lecz nie mogła. Uderzyła pięścią w ziemię czując ogromną bezsilność. W ciemnościach widać było sylwetkę pokojówki.

- Nie uda Ci się, dziewczyno... - szeptała złowroga postać. Sakiko zakręciło się w głowie. Upadła na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Pokojówka zbliżyła się do niej. W pewnej chwili spojrzała w stronę lasu.

- Nie... tylko nie ona! Nie jestem gotowa na spotkanie z nią. - Odsunęła się od dziewczyny po czym rozpłynęła się w ciemności. Ruri stała przy pierwszych drzewach lasu. Jej twarz pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek emocji, wydawała się obojętna wobec tego co miało ją za chwilę spotkać. Wśród drzew mignął jakiś cień. Po kilku sekundach światło księżyca ukazało sylwetkę starej, grubej kobiety podpierającej się sękatym kosturem. Starucha łypnęła oczami pełnymi nienawiści na Ruri a później na hotel i jego okolicę. Była to baba którą Haruka i Michiru spotkały kilka dni wcześniej.

Sailor Neptune i Uranus biegły w stronę lasu. Michiru zatrzymała się na chwilę przy nieprzytomnej Sakiko. Na jej twarzy ukazał się strach o życie koleżanki.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Uranus.

- To Sakiko... leży tutaj!

Neptune klęknęła przy dziewczynie. Położyła jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Sprawdziła tętno.

- Co z nią! - Haruka znów spytała.

- Żyje, jest nieprzytomna. Oddech ma spokojny. - Michiru delikatnie położyła jej głowę na trawie.

- Przepraszam Sakiko, nie mogę zostać. - wyszeptała. Haruka spojrzała na nią.

- Idziemy! - rozkazała.

- Oczywiście! - odparła Neptune. Stara wiedźma skrzeczała niezrozumiałe zaklęcia unosząc ponad głowę swój kostur. Ruri zachwiała się. Zamknęła oczy a po jej czole spłynęły krople potu. Po kilku sekundach, upadła na kolana. Starucha jeszcze głośniej wrzeszczała swoje zaklęcia.

- Stój! - Krzyk Michiru przeszył nocne niebo. Przed wiedźmą pojawiły się Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune.

- Zamilcz czarownico i odejdź od tej dziewczyny - powiedziała Haruka.

- Albo będziemy musiały Cię stąd przepędzić! - dodała Michiru. Wiedźma nie przejmowała się przybyciem wojowniczek. Dalej recytowała teksty w znanym chyba tylko sobie języku. Uranus uśmiechnęła się.

- Sama się o to prosiłaś. World Shaking! - Kula białego światła uformowała się wokół zaciśniętej pięści blondynki. Dziewczyna cisnęła ją w kierunku staruchy. Czarownica, widząc zbliżający się do niej czar, osłoniła się swą laską. Ku zdziwieniu Uranus, jej kula zboczyła z kursu i uderzyła w ziemię kilka metrów dalej od kobiety. Nastąpił wybuch, który wyrzucił w stronę dziewczyn tumany kurzu i suchej ziemi. Grunt zatrząsł się w całej okolicy.

- Hsss. - syknęła z nienawiścią czarownica.

- Wy niczego nie rozumiecie głupie dziewczyny, nie mieszajcie się w nie swoje sprawy!

Stara splunęła na trawę a z miejsca w którym upadła jej flegma zaczęły wylatywać muchy. W czasie kilku sekund uformował się potężny rój tych owadów. Z ogromnym brzęczeniem poleciał w kierunku Sailor Senshi.

- Deep Submarge! - Michiru wtworzyła kulę niebieskiego światła i cisnęła nią w owady. Wszystkie muchy podczas zetknięcia z nią zostały zatopione w ścianie wody i martwe opadły na łąkę a nieprzyjemny dźwięk ich skrzydeł ustał. Haruka rozglądnęła się dookoła zauważając, że dupiasta wiedźma przedziera się przez zarośla, próbując uciekać. Pobiegła za nią. Michiru usłyszała krzyk Ruri. Szybko do niej podeszła. Dziewczyna klęczała na trawie, jej usta poruszały się tak jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Po jej policzkach płynęły łzy.

- Co się stało! Ruri, otrząśnij się!

Ruda nie zareagowała. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę lasu. Michiru spojrzała w kierunku, który ona wskazywała. Okazało się, że był tam Kazusa. Szedł powoli, jak w transie, zupełnie tak jak przed paroma minutami Ruri. Neptune zostawiła znajomą i próbowała podejść do chłopaka. Nagle zerwał się ogromny wiatr, który przewrócił dziewczynę na plecy.

- Tej ofiary mi nie odbierzecie! - Wiatr niósł czyjś potężny głos. Wokół chłopaka uformowała się ciemność całkowicie go pochłaniając. Przenikliwy wrzask Ruri rozległ się dookoła.

- Idiotki! Teraz są rozgniewane! Z waszej winy dusza tego chłopaka jak i jego ciało przepadły na wieki! - wrzeszczała z krzaków starucha plując na wszystkie strony.

- Zaczekaj! O Co Ci chodzi wiedźmo! - krzyczała Uranus próbując przedrzeć się przez gęstwinę. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę kobiety. Stara machała kosturem łamiąc gałęzie młodych drzew stojących jej na drodze.

- Nie mieszajcie się w nie swoje sprawy! Powinnam was ukarać za zepsucie moich czarów!

Uranus zauważyła, że czarownica znikała w ciemnościach lasu. Oczy zaszły jej mgłą. Kiedy jej wzrok się polepszył, zauważyła że znajdowała się przed nią plątanina gałęzi nie do przebycia, stająca się z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej gęsta. Wkrótce było ich tak dużo, że całkowicie zasłoniły księżyc. Dziewczyna znalazła się w ciemnościach. Spojrzała za siebie. Zrobiło jej się zimno, poczuła ogromny strach. Okazało się że tam, gdzie przed chwilą była łąka i jej ukochana, rozpościera się gąszcz gałęzi nie do przeniknięcia wzrokiem. Konary otoczyły ją ze wszystkich stron przybliżając się z każdą chwilą do jej ciała. Przestraszona blondynka wyciągnęła swój miecz. Próbowała ciąć nadchodzące gałęzie ale było ich za dużo, z każdą chwilą więcej i więcej. Czerń sięgnęła do najgłębszych zakamarków jej duszy. Dziewczyna opierała się, ale szybko zrezygnowana zatonęła w ciemnościach. Czuła że była w miejscu gdzie nie było niczego poza nią. Słyszała swój własny głos szepczący jej bez przerwy do ucha te same zdania: "Musisz potrafić widzieć przez kłamstwo. Musisz dostrzec to co jest prawdą."

Sakiko odzyskała przytomność. Jej obolałe od upadku na twardą ziemię ciało dało o sobie znać a wszystko to co widziała było niewyraźne i rozmazane. Dopiero po minucie dziewczyna odzyskała zdolność widzenia. Przetarła oczy, podniosła głowę i rozglądnęła się dookoła. Widok jaki zobaczyła zdziwił ją. Nie było hotelu i jego ogrodów, nie było żadnych zabudowań a w oddali nie świeciły światła miasteczka. Wszędzie dookoła rozciągały się ciemne lasy. W miejscu gdzie powinien stać hotel była jakaś stara, rozlatująca się rudera od wielu lat przez nikogo nie zamieszkana. Jedyne światło w tym miejscu pochodziło z gwiazd i Księżyca. Sakiko usiadła na trawie. Rzeczywistość zaczęła zmieniać się na jej oczach. Obraz rozmazał się, okolica zafalowała. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że pochylał się nad nią jakiś kształt. Coś do niej krzyczał. Nie mogła zrozumieć ani jednego słowa, gdyż jego słowa dochodziły do niej w postaci kolorowego deszczu. Sakiko wytężyła wzrok. Zauważyła zielone włosy Michiru powiewające na wietrze. Czuła na sobie dotyk jej dłoni.

- Michiru... - wyszeptała zamykając oczy. Gdy je ponownie otworzyła okazało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy - zobaczyła hotel, jego ogród, lampy o kulistym kształcie i majaczące w ciemnościach światła domów w miasteczku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Haruka znajdowała się w całkowicie czarnej, zdającej się ciągnąć bez kresu pustej przestrzeni. Dziewczyna czuła na dłoniach i twarzy niesamowite zimno. Panowała tam absolutna cisza, przez co Haruka słyszała każde uderzenie swego serca i najmniejszy ruch wewnątrz ciała. Z niewiadomych powodów straciła transformację w Sailor Uranus, miała na sobie brązowe spodnie, marynarkę, czarną koszulę i krzyżyk na szyi, co było dziwne ponieważ takiego stroju nie zapakowała nawet do walizki. Była przerażona, nie wiedziała co robić dalej. W jej myślach była Michiru i strach przed tym co mogło ją spotkać po tym jak straciła z nią kontakt, po przekroczeniu gąszczu ciernistych gałęzi. Kątem oka zauważyła jakieś delikatne światło. Gyd mu się przyjrzała, zauważyła, że stawało się ono coraz jaśniejsze, zdawało się zapraszać ją do siebie. Uranus pobiegła w jego kierunku. Chociaż poruszała się najszybciej jak potrafiła, wydawało jej się, że zbliżała się do niego całą wieczność. Kiedy była już bardzo blisko a światło zrobiło się duże jak ona sama, zauważyła że przybrało ono kształt dziewczyny, która miała ona na sobie białą suknię a jej czarne włosy powiewały na nieistniejącym wietrze. Kiedy oczy blondynki przyzwyczaiły się do blasku, Uranus rozpoznała twarz zjawy.

- Ariel? Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona.

- Wykorzystałam chaos, aby dotrzeć do Ciebie pokonując bariery pomiędzy światami. Przebyłam czas i przestrzeń i nieskończoną liczbę rzeczywistości, aby przekazać Ci wiadomość. Haruka, zostaw Twój świat pełen bólu i cierpienia. Porzuć przeznaczenie, które sprawia Ci tylko ciągłe przykrości. Chodź ze mną. Udamy się do miejsca gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie... Razem możemy zmienić ten świat, wszystkie światy, na lepsze. - Wyciągnęła dłoń do dziewczyny. Serdecznie się uśmiechnęła.

- Szybko, nie mogę długo z Tobą rozmawiać. - dodała.

- Nie mogę. Michiru na mnie czeka. Jest w niebezpieczeństwie, muszę wrócić do niej, bez względu na wszystko.

Ariel posmutniała.

- Żegnaj Haruka, już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Bez względu na to co przyniesie nam Rozdarcie...

Widmo młodej, elfiej postaci rozpłynęło się w ciemności.

- Wzbij wzrok ponad kłamstwo! - Uranus usłyszała skrzeczący głos starej czarownicy.

- Przebij się przez czar iluzji! Zobacz świat takim jaki jest naprawdę! Zwalcz kłamstwo! Dojrzyj prawdę! - Białe, ciepłe światło zalało ciało dziewczyny. Było bardzo intensywne, dlatego Haruka zamknęła oczy. Otworzyła je po upływie kilku chwil, czując na twarzy powiew wiatru. Okazało się, że znów znajdowała się w lesie. Musiało minąć kilka godzin, gdyż było już jasno a słońce wschodziło nad horyzontem. Haruka rozglądnęła się dookoła. Lasy szumiały a ich zieleń działała uspakajająco na dziewczynę. Nieopodal było zaparowane mgłą jezioro a przy nim stary, rozpadający się drewniany dom. Blondynka zauważyła że coś było nie tak. Nie było hotelu, ani okolicznych zabudowań, ani śladu Michiru i pozostałych osób. Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się.

- Michiru! Czy mnie słyszysz! - Biegała wokół polany szukając śladu jakichkolwiek elementów miasteczka. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się. Zauważyła stojącą na brzegu jeziora staruchę. Bardzo się zdenerwowała jej widokiem. Podbiegła do niej błyskawicznie.

- Co mi zrobiłaś! Gdzie mnie przeniosłaś! Gdzie jest Michiru? - pytała.

Stara wiedźma nie odpowiadała. Nawet się nie odwróciła. Uranus znalazła się przed nią.

- To twoje czary! Tak? Gdzie ja jestem?

- W prawdziwym świecie... - odparła kobieta.

- W prawdziwym? Co się stało z hotelem? Gdzie jest Michiru i pozostali? - Haruka domagała się odpowiedzi.

- Nie unoś się tak. Powinnaś mi dziękować że Ci pomogłam. - odparła stara.

- Gdzie jest hotel i moi znajomi? - krzyknęła blondynka.

- Ech... nie dajesz za wygraną... Hotelu nie ma bo nigdy nie istniał. Ty i twoi znajomi staliście się ofiarą nienawistnych kobiet, daliście się zwabić do ich iluzji. Udało mi się Ciebie stamtąd wyciągnąć... Jeden dzień dłużej i stałabyś się ich kolejną ofiarą.

- Ich? Kim one są? Co tu się dzieje? Chyba sobie zdajesz sprawę kim jestem, kobieto?

- Tak, tak... wiem kim jesteś... ale dla nich nie ma to żadnego znaczenia... nawet jeśli nie opanują waszych umysłów, bo nie mogą... i tak usuną was ze swej iluzji jak chwasty z idealnego ogrodu.

Haruka zacisnęła pięści.

- Muszę tam wrócić. Natychmiast! Została tam Michiru! Jeśli przez ten czas coś się jej stało...

- O nie! Nie po to Cię od nich zabrałam, aby za chwilę im Cię oddać! Następnej nocy pójdę po dziewczynę o ile wcześniej one jej nie zabiją!

Uranus podeszła bliżej staruchy. Wyjęła swój miecz.

- Musisz mnie tam zabrać! Wyciągnę ją stamtąd natychmiast! - powiedziała ze złością. Stara wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak chcesz wyciągnąć ją z miejsca o którym nie masz pojęcia? Jak chcesz walczyć z wrogiem, którego nie znasz ? - pytała.

- Świetnie! W takim razie sama znajdę wejście do tego miejsca, już raz się udało.

- Bo one tego chciały! - wrzasnęła starucha.

- Nie drażnij mnie, wiedźmo! Mogę Cię pokonać - Miecz Uranus zaświecił.

- I nigdy nie odzyskać swojej kochanki! - zasyczała czarownica plując pod nogi. Haruka opuściła miecz.

- Dobrze. Będzie po Twojemu. Opowiesz mi wszystko co o nich wiesz. Później zabierasz mnie do Michiru.

- Dobra, dobra... - starucha łypnęła na nią okiem i poprosiła aby poszła za nią w kierunku lasu.

Michiru rozglądała się dookoła usiłując odnaleźć w ciemności znajomą sylwetkę Haruki, niestety bezskutecznie. Nie czuła więzi z dziewczyną, którą miała od chwili gdy się spotkały. Mogło to oznaczać że blondynka była gdzieś bardzo daleko albo już nie żyła. Tej drugiej możliwości Michiru nie dopuszczała do wiadomości.

- Odnajdę Cię i wyjdziemy stąd razem. - mówiła starając podtrzymać samą siebie na duchu. Wiedziała że, będzie musiała zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Sakiko i Ruri, dziewczynom które były bezbronne wobec ogarniającej tamto miejsce złej magii. Podbiegła do pierwszej z nich. Czarnowłosa czuła się już znacznie lepiej, siedziała przy Ruri delikatnie ją obejmując.

- Co z nią? - spytała Neptune.

- Jest w szoku. Nie mam z nią kontaktu. Widziała jak to coś zabrało jej chłopaka. Ją także miało w swoich objęciach, nie wiadomo jakie szkody uczyniło to jej umysłowi.

- A jak Ty się czujesz?

- Dobrze, Michiru... chociaż kiedy byłam nieprzytomna zobaczyłam coś bardzo dziwnego. Tak jakbym na chwilę przeniosła się do innego miejsca.

- Powiesz mi o tym później. Na razie zaprowadźmy Ruri do pokoju.

Ruda klęczała na trawie. Trzęsła się, jej oczy były otwarte i płynęły z nich potoki łez. Jej usta poruszały się nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.

- Wiedziałaś, że ja to Sailor Neptune a Haruka to Uranus... cały czas prawda?

- Powiedziałam Ci, że mam dar widzenia rzeczy takimi jakie są. - odparła cicho czarnowłosa. Atmosfera przed budynkiem, była zbyt nerwowa aby kontynuować rozmowę. Obie dziewczyny pomogły wstać swej koleżance i zaprowadziły ją do wnętrza hotelu. Wszystkie trzy weszły do jednego z wynajętych pokoi. Sakiko położyła Ruri na rozścielonym łóżku. Dziewczyna zwinęła się w kłębek, cały czas drżała. Przycisnęła dłonie do pościeli i mocno ją ścisnęła. Czarnowłosa oparła się o ścianę. Kiedy odgarnęła do tyłu włosy, okazało się, że jej czoło było oblane kropelkami potu.

- Michiru... strasznie źle się czuję. Słabo mi... chyba zaraz zemdleje. - Oznajmiła i podeszła do łóżka, kładąc się na nim obok rudej koleżanki. Bardzo szybko straciła przytomność. Michiru również bardzo źle się poczuła. Obraz rozmazywał jej się przed oczami, czuła, że jej świadomość gdzieś odpływa. Ostatkiem sił wyciągnęła lusterko.

- Nie dostaniecie nas tak łatwo... Submarine Reflection! - krzyknęła otaczając przestrzeń wokół łóżka kolistą barierą z magicznej wody. Przewróciła się bez czucia na pościel a jej zwierciadło upadło na podłogę. Na jednej ze ścian pojawił się cień istoty z trzema głowami. Wydawał się obserwować migoczącą barierę stworzoną przez Sailor Neptune.

- Tym razem Ci się udało - wyszeptał głosem dochodzącym jak z zaświatów.

- Ale jutro też jest noc... a my mamy czas... dużo, dużo czasu. - Potrójny głos zaśmiał się przerażająco.

Haruka podążała za staruchą przez leśną gęstwinę. Stara sama wydeptywała ścieżkę usuwając stojące na jej drodze gałęzie swoim kosturem. Uranus była wściekła, miała ochotę walczyć z czarownicą. Wiedziała jednak że musi zachować spokój i czystość umysłu, bo wiedźma chociaż mogła być jej wrogiem i przyczyną wszelkiego zła w okolicy, była jedyną osobą zdolną do zabrania jej tam gdzie uwięziono Michiru. Nie lubiła panującej ciszy, ale każda próba odezwania się kończyła się przyłożeniem kostura do jej głowy i nienawistnym spojrzeniem kobiety. Po długich minutach wędrówki obie dotarły do małej polanki na której stał drewniany dom. Był bardzo stary i porośnięty mchem, przez co doskonale wkomponował się w okoliczny las. Przed domem w grząską, leśną ziemię było wbitych kilka drewnianych posągów przedstawiających postacie o potwornie powykrzywianych ciałach i twarzach zastygłych w krzyku złości i strachu. Wiedźma kazała dziewczynie zaczekać a sama podeszła do drzwi chaty. Zastukała w nie kosturem trzy razy. Drzwi otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypnięciem. Stara odsunęła się na bok i uśmiechnęła się prosząc Harukę aby weszła pierwsza. Uranus wyjęła swój miecz na wypadek zagrożenia a później przekroczyła przez próg domu. Przywitała ją ciemność, smród wilgoci, zgrzybiałych ścian i pajęczyny zwisające ze ścian, sufitu i mebli wewnątrz domu. Dziewczyna ogarnęła wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Uwagę zwróciły jej regały i półki pełne słojów, korzeni, książek i przedmiotów których pochodzenia i roli Haruka nie chciała się nawet domyślać. Coś zamiauczało. Do nóg dziewczyny przytulał się czarny kot z jednym okiem. Uranus poczuła się niepewnie, ale uśmiechnęła się do zwierzęcia. Kot był coraz bardziej nachalny, więc czarownica przegnała go machnięciem swego kostura. Zwierzę z piskiem uciekło gdzieś za szafy.

- Bywa bardzo irytujący... ale towarzyszy mi każdego dnia - skrzeczała starucha.

- Nie przeszkadzał mi... - powiedziała dziewczyna oglądając półki.

- Ech tam... - kobieta machnęła ręką.

- Co tam wypaczyłaś? Masz dobre oczy. To korzeń ze świata tańczących drzew, śpiewających pieśni o zaginionym jednorożcu... a ta szkatuła pochodzi z krainy wiecznej nocy położonej w sercu dawno umarłego boga...a to księga zaklęć która była wiekowa gdy Atlantyda dopiero się rodziła... a tam w kącie jest słój w którym szepczą krzemowe sny o elektrycznych owcach, dostałam go od samego Króla Snów - on także nie oparł się mojemu urokowi w młodości... jak widzisz to miejsce pełne jest niezwykłych i cennych rzeczy. Dlatego nie ma do niego drogi, sama każdego dnia muszę wydeptywać nową... ale zapewne nie przyszłaś tutaj słuchać opowieści o mym domu.

- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego zgodziłam się Ciebie wysłuchać.

- Heee, siadaj więc - czarownica podała blondynce mały, trzynogi drewniany taboret. Sama usiadła na podobnym. Splunęła do kominka zapalając się w nim ogień. Zaczęła swoją opowieść.

- Osoby które stworzyły tamto zakazane miejsce były mi bardzo bliskie kiedyś... dawno temu gdy nie zostały jeszcze skorumpowane przez złą moc... były moimi trzema córkami. Nie pytaj skąd pochodzę oraz jak i kiedy znalazłam się w tej rzeczywistości bo niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz. Faktem jest, że kiedyś urodziłam trojaczki, trzy dziewczynki, moje jedyne trzy córki... mieszkałam wtedy daleko stąd w normalnym mieście, żyjąc a może udając że żyję, życiem normalnego człowieka... próbowałam zerwać z drogą czarnej magii na którą zeszłam wiele, wiele lat temu... Kiedy urodziły się dziewczynki myślałam że wszystko było już w porządku, że pozostawiłam za sobą moje dawne, złe życie. Przekonał mnie o tym fakt, że w tamtych czasach nie widywałam już żadnych niezwykłych rzeczy, nie odwiedzali mnie znajomi z innych rzeczywistości. Przed urodzeniem córek postanowiłam pozbyć się całej tkwiącej we mnie magii, zamknęłam ją w tym domu, zapieczętowałam pieczęcią z diabelskiej skóry i łańcuchem wykonanym przez demony ziejące ogniem niosącym złudne nadzieje. Kiedy dziewczynki rozwijały się normalnie, nie wykazywały żadnych oznak niezwykłości, myślałam że skutecznie zerwałam ze swoją przeszłością. Byłam szczęśliwa mogąc patrzeć jak dorastają. Tak bardzo się wtedy myliłam... dziewczynki pewnego dnia same odnalazły drogę czarnej magii... całymi dniami jeździły po mieście szukając ksiąg, ludzi czy jakichkolwiek informacji o sztuce magicznej... interesowały się tym wręcz niezdrowo, tak jakby coś wołało je z drugiej strony, kusiło potęgą, zapraszało w swoje objęcia... próbowałam zrobić wszystko aby zawrócić je z tej drogi, ale na próżno. Pewnej nocy korzystając z pradawnych manuskryptów, przywołały Potrójną Boginię, Panią Nocy kroczącą po rozstajnych drogach podczas pełni Księżyca, mającą wiele imion, Hekate... podczas rytuału w którym złożyły jej w ofierze swą krew menstruacyjną, sprowadziły ją na Ziemię... Księżyc był wyjątkowo duży i piękny tamtej nocy... oszukały wtedy Trzy Damy oferując im coś fałszywego za kawałek swej mocy... stały się potężne, bardzo potężne. Moc zamknięta w śmiertelnych ciałach sprowadziła szaleństwo na umysły dziewczyn. Wydawało im się że same są Boginią, że mogą rozsądzać życie zwykłych ludzi. Uciekły z domu zacierając za sobą wszelkie sprawy... aby je odnaleźć, a musiałam to zrobić gdyż były zagrożeniem dla tej planety... konieczne było abym wróciła do dawnego życia, abym stała się Wiedźmą. I tak też się stało... Niestety gdy odnalazłam me dzieci było już za późno. Używając zdolności ukradzionych Uprzejmym Paniom wyrwały część rzeczywistości z jej właściwego miejsca i stworzyły tam strefę w której ich moc była absolutna... Aby utrzymać się w pełni sił musiały kraść ludziom dusze... tym się żywiły. Wykorzystując wspomnienia i marzenia swych pierwszych osób stworzyły iluzję - miasto i oberżę w którą wabiły podróżnych aby pozbawić ich życia... Ich iluzja zmieniała się wraz z przemijającymi latami i każdym kolejnym życiem pochłoniętym przez te podstępne wiedźmy. Ja przez te lata nauczyłam się wchodzić do ich mirażu i wyciągać stamtąd ich ofiary. Tylko w ten sposób mogę z nimi walczyć... zabierać im pokarm i osłabiać je aż w końcu wyczerpię się moc którą sobie przywłaszczyły.

Haruka słuchała opowieści starej kobiety z uwagą. Kiedy kobieta skończyła, dziewczyna wstała. Była gotowa do działania.

- Dlaczego Bogini nie odbierze im tego co jej ukradły? Jeśli wie że została oszukana?

- Wieczne istoty przestrzegają zasad o których my możemy mieć tylko mgliste pojęcie...

- Czy teraz gdy wysłuchałam tej opowieści, pomożesz mi się dostać do ich iluzji? Pomożesz mi uratować Michiru?

- Ach, ach, ach... ale ty jesteś głupia! Czy nic nie zrozumiałaś z mojej historii? Nie jesteś w stanie ich pokonać w ich strefie! To ich świat! One są tam wszechmogące! Jedyne co możemy zrobić to osłabiać je przez zabieranie im ofiar! Nic poza tym! Gdybyśmy spróbowały walczyć z nimi otwarcie zmiotły by nas jak pyłek!

- Nie zostawię Michiru na pastwę tych potworów! Znajdę sposób aby tam wrócić, uratuję Neptune, sprowadzę ją tutaj...

- Powiedziałam Ci że nie masz szans z tymi czarownicami! One nie mają ograniczeń w tej przestrzeni!

- W takim razie, może jest jakiś sposób aby je stamtąd wyciągnąć?

- Myślałam o tym przez lata... nic z tego... one są połączone z tym miejscem, są tam wszędzie, one są tym miejscem...

Uranus uaktywniła swój miecz. Zacisnęła jego rękojeść. Starucha poprawiła się na stołku.

- A czy jest jakiś sposób aby je pokonać lub chociażby osłabić. Jakiś sposób który daje chociaż nikłą nadzieję na zwycięstwo? - zapytała blondynka.

- Echłee... uparta jesteś i chcesz postawić na swoim. Jest sposób. Trzeba przywołać Hekate w tamtej sferze i jakoś przekonać ją aby odebrały moc posiadaną przez moje trojaczki...

Haruka uśmiechnęła się.

- No to na co jeszcze czekamy?

- Ehłee, hłee, tfu! Zaklęcie przywołania Uprzejmych Pań jest czasochłonne i skomplikowane! Te wiedźmy zniszczą mnie zanim zdołam wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowa...

- A gdybyśmy ja i Neptune zajęły Siostry walką podczas gdy ty będziesz przywoływać Boginię? - zaproponowała Haruka. Stara splunęła do kominka. Ogień wzburzył się.

- To ma niewielką szansę powodzenia... - przyznała wiedźma.

- W takim razie...

- Ech... ty musisz ją kochać, żeby ryzykować dla niej bezpieczeństwo świata.

- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo. Świat mógłby nie istnieć gdyby nie było w nim Michiru.

Haruka ruszyła do drzwi, otworzyła je. Owionęło ją przyjemniejsze, leśne powietrze.

- Jesteś taka młoda... - wyszeptała czarownica. Obie kobiety wyszły przed chatę. Blondynka oglądnęła się za siebie. Domek był zupełnie inny niż widziała go przed wizytą u starej kobiety. Był mniejszy, drewniany, stał na dwóch kurzych nogach. Wiedźma machnęła kosturem a jej chata odeszła w nieznanym kierunku.

- Mówiłam że zawsze niszczę drogę do mojej samotni. Jeśli przeżyjemy będę musiała wydeptać nową.

Zamachała kilka razy kosturem. Przed Uranus otworzyło się świetliste przejście.

Nad hotelem wzeszło Słońce a pogoda z wolna robiła się równie upalna jak poprzedniego dnia. Życie w pobliskich domach toczyło się sennie, ludzie snuli się bez celu po ulicach, zupełnie tak jakby dramatyczne wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy były tylko czyimś koszmarem. Michiru obudziły promienie padające na jej twarz przez otwarte okno pokoju hotelowego. Odwróciła się na drugi bok, zobaczyła, że obok niej była Ruri. Dziewczyna leżała bez ruchu, ale oddychała spokojnie. Neptune ucieszyła się, jej koleżanka w końcu zdołała usnąć po szoku jaki przeżyła przed kilkoma godzinami. Wstała, przeciągnęła się, przeczesała swoje włosy. Rozglądnęła się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swej drugiej znajomej, ale nie było jej nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Wyglądnęła przez okno, nabrała w płuca powietrza. Usłyszała lejącą się w łazience wodę. Jako, że drzwi były otwarte, weszła do środka. Spostrzegła porozrzucane po podłodze czarne ubrania i bieliznę. W zaparowanej kabinie prysznica stała naga Sakiko. Woda lała się po jej ciele i włosach. Michiru oparła się o framugę drzwi, postanowiła przez chwilę popatrzeć na koleżankę. Po kilku minutach Sakiko zakręciła wodę. Wyszła spod prysznica. Widząc znajomą trochę się speszyła, owinęła się szybko czarnym ręcznikiem.

- Cześć, widzę że się juz obudziłaś. Nie wyobrażałam sobie Ciebie jako rannego ptaszka.

- Cóż, pozory mogą mylić...

Sakiko podeszła do zielonowłosej. Dotknęła swej szyi jakby coś zakrywając.

- Słuchaj, krępuję się trochę jak ktoś na mnie patrzy. Możesz na chwilę wyjść, chciałam się ubrać.

- Ok. Nie ma sprawy. - Michiru się zmieszała. Wyszła z łazienki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadła na łóżku. Podniosła z podłogi swoje lusterko, ale po raz kolejny niczego w nim nie zobaczyła. Po paru minutach, Sakiko weszła do pokoju już całkowicie ubrana. Spojrzała na Ruri.

- Jest spokojna. Śpi. Lepiej jej nie budzić, niech jej organizm się zregeneruje.

- Masz rację, my natomiast musimy poważnie porozmawiać. O tobie i o tym co się tak naprawdę dzieje w tym miejscu.

- Dobrze Michiru, ale nie tutaj... wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Jezioro to jedyne miejsce w którym czuję się odprężona.

- W porządku.

Obie dziewczyny wyszły z pokoju. Nie przeszły nawet kilku metrów, gdy nieopodal klatki schodowej zatrzymała je jedna z pokojówek. Miała bardzo niemiły wyraz twarzy.

- Przepraszam, ale otrzymałam od gości wiele skarg na wasz temat. - oznajmiła.

- Co takiego? - zdziwiła się Sakiko. Michiru milcząco czekała na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Z przykrością muszę poprosić was o opuszczenie tego hotelu. Jeśli tego nie zrobicie będę musiała wezwać ochronę.

- Schowaj się za mną Sakiko. - Neptune sięgnęła po pióro do transformacji. Kobieta zauważyła, że dziewczyny były gotowe do ucieczki. Bardzo szybko znalazła się przy Michiru i potężnym kopniakiem wybiła pióro z jej ręki. Przedmiot potoczył się po podłodze na drugi koniec korytarza. Neptune chwyciła swą przeciwniczkę za ubranie a zaraz potem z całych sił rzuciła ją o ścianę. Kobieta wstała, jej ubranie zmieniło się w czarny, obcisły kostium.

- Skoro nie chcecie przystosować sie do mojego raju... zostaniecie z niego usunięte niczym bakterie ze zdrowego organizmu!

Kilka pokoi otworzyło się w jednej chwili. Wyszły z nich podobnie wyglądające kobiety ubrane na czarno.

- Usunąć pasożyty! - krzyknęła pokojówka. Cztery postacie rzuciły się na dziewczynę. Były bardzo szybkie, ale Michiru unikała ich ciosów. Udało jej się nawet powalić dwie przeciwniczki. Sakiko przez cały czas stała na uboczu jakby wahając się przed przystąpieniem do działania. Neptune chciała uderzyć w szczękę jedną z napastniczek, ale ta zablokowała jej cios. Druga kobieta uderzyła dziewczynę w brzuch. Michiru osunęła się na ścianę. Przywódczyni podeszła do niej i z całych sił uderzyła ją w twarz. Z nosa zielonowłosej zaczęła płynąć świeża krew. Sakiko zaciskała pięści, jej twarz wyrażała straszną złość. Oczy zaczęły jej się dziwnie zmieniać, źrenice zrobiły się cienkie jak u węża. Gdy otwarła usta ukazały się w nich dwa ostre zęby wystające poza linię pozostałych. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na pomoc koleżance. Pierwszą kobietę zrzuciła ze schodów z całych sił, drugą złapała za ubranie i wyrzuciła na zewnątrz rozbijając nią okno. Dwie kolejne próbowały się bronić, bezskutecznie, gdyż siła ciosów Sakiko była zbyt duża. Napastniczki uderzyły o ścianę łamiąc sobie wszystkie kości. Dziewczyna podeszła do przywódczyni. Chwyciła ją za rękę. Gdy kobieta próbowała się bronić, Saki złamała jej ramię.

- To za brzuch Michiru. - Po chwili złamała jej drugą rękę.

- To za jej nos. - Pokojówka popatrzyła na nią ze strachem.

- Czym tym jesteś? - spytała. Saki zaśmiała się ukazując swe wampirze zęby.

- Na pewno niczym gorszym niż ty!.

Po tych słowach złamała kobiecie kark i rzuciła ją o podłogę. Michiru korzystając z chwili zamieszania pobiegła po swoje pióro do transformacji. Niestety miała pecha. Z drzwi wyskoczyła na nią bardzo gruba kobieta, ta sama która przez cały czas włóczyła się po hotelu. Pochwyciła dziewczynę swymi tłustymi rękami, zaczęła ją mocno ściskać. Neptune nie mogła wyrwać się z jej uścisku, poczuła ból w boku, wiedziała że pękło jej jedno żebro. Sakiko widząc swoją przyjaciółkę znów w niebezpieczeństwie, skoczyła na grubą kobietę. Dama uderzyła ją swym łapskiem. Czarnowłosa straciła równowagę, ale po chwili doszła do siebie. Złapała grubą za sukienkę i rzuciła ją z dala od rannej Michiru. Następnie rozpędziła się uderzając ją w twarz. Kobiecisko rozwaliło swoim cielskiem barierkę przy klatce schodowej i spadło na niższe piętro. Sakiko będąc w amoku rzuciła się za nią nie patrząc na własne bezpieczeństwo. Wylądowała na tłuściochu, schyliła się nad nią, zanurzając w jej szyi swoje zęby.

- Sakiko nie! Sakiko, nie rób tego! - krzyczała Michiru. Stała przy schodach trzymając się za bok. Każde słowo sprawiało jej ból a z nosa wciąż płynęła krew.

- Proszę...

Czarnowłosa zostawiła grubą w spokoju. Wstała i splunęła.

- Co to jest? Co oni w sobie mają! To nie są ludzie... - powiedziała. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do Michiru. Oparła się o ścianę obok niej.

- Ale nas urządzili... - Osunęła się po ścianie, usiadła na schodach. Neptune zrobiła to samo.

- Teraz już nie unikniesz wyjaśnień kim jesteś... - wyszeptała. Straciła swą pewność siebie, widać że bardzo źle się czuła.

- Najwyraźniej... Bardzo źle z tobą? - spytała z troską w głosie.

- Źle... ale jeśli przyniesiesz mi pióro do transformacji... w postaci Sailor Neptune szybciej leczą się moje rany.

- Ok... - Sakiko wyszła na piętro i podała dziewczynie pióro.

- Neptune Planet Power, Make Up! - Michiru zamieniła się w sailorkę. Zaraz po przemianie chwyciła się z bólu za bok. Usiadła na schodach. Krwawienie z nosa zmniejszyło się, ale nie ustało. Saki spoczęła przy niej.

- Mówiłaś że będziesz ok.

- Nie, mówiłam że szybciej się wyleczę a nie że od razu...

Dziewczyny przez chwilę nie odzywały się do siebie. Sakiko jednak nie chciała dłużej milczeć, więc zaczęła opowieść.

- Gdy miałam trzynaście lat... to coś, nie mam pojęcia co to było... ugryzło mnie. Nie widziałam jak dokładnie wyglądał, na pewno był to mężczyzna ubrany jakby w czerń nocy... Nie zrobił mi nic więcej, po prostu ugryzł mnie w szyję... - Dziewczyna pokazała dwie blizny.

- Mam je od tamtego czasu. Przypominają mi o tym czym byłam i czym się stałam. Po ugryzieniu zaczęłam się zmieniać. Drażniło mnie słońce, czy jakiekolwiek inne jaskrawe światło, moja siła się zwiększyła, a pewnego dnia zaczęłam odczuwać głód...

- Krwi?

- Tak, głód krwi... Wtedy wiedziałam, że stałam się potworem. Bałam się siebie, nienawidziłam... próbowałam skończyć ze sobą ale moje rany szybko sie goiły... życie było dla mnie prawdziwym koszmarem. Uciekłam z domu i przez kilka lat błąkałam się próbując odnaleźć samą siebie. Okazało się, że nie jestem do końca wampirem, a przynajmniej nie takim jak opisują go w książkach. Jem normalne rzeczy, mogę chodzić po słońcu, chociaż nie lubię go bo rani moje oczy... starzeję się w zwykłym tempie, dzisiaj mam 20 lat i chyba na tyle wyglądam... święcona woda, krzyże i inne tego typu przedmioty nie sprawiają mi bólu... a od osikowego kołka pewnie bym umarła jak każdy... jestem silniejsza od innych, no i...

- Pijesz krew ludzi?

Sakiko schowała twarz za włosami.

- To nie tak... mówiłam, że mogę jeść normalne jedzenie. Krew sprawia tylko, że lepiej się czuję i jestem naprawdę silna. Mogę wytrzymać długo bez jej picia... kiedyś nawet dwa lata... Pewnego dnia postanowiłam sobie że odnajdę tego potwora który mnie zmienił. Odnajdę i zniszczę go aby już nigdy nie zepsuł życia żadnej dziewczynie. Od tego czasu jeżdżę po świecie w miejsca gdzie dzieją się dziwne zdarzenia i poluję na istoty wykorzystujące ludzi do swych celów. Tak trafiłam do tego miejsca... ale tym razem sprawa mnie przerosła.

- Saki, a czy wypiłaś kiedyś krew zwykłego człowieka?

- Tak... - Sakiko nie chciała patrzeć swej przyjaciółce w oczy. Odwróciła głowę.

- Ale zawsze był to zły człowiek który zasługiwał na karę.

- Gdyby okoliczności były inne musiałabym z tobą walczyć. Jesteś w końcu zagrożeniem dla ludzi.

Michiru zauważyła że z jej znajomą działo się coś dziwnego. Dziewczyna skuliła się. Dostała drgawek, po jej twarzy spływały krople potu. Zrobiła się bardzo blada.

- Co ci się dzieje?

- To głód... zawsze pojawia się kiedy zanurzę zęby w skórze a nie napije się nawet kropelki... to coś nie miało krwi... czuję się fatalnie, chyba będziesz musiała mnie zostawić...

Michiru przybliżyła się do niej. Pokazała jej swój nos i strużkę krwi z niego płynącą.

- Czy to ci wystarczy? - spytała.

- Michiru, ja nie mogę... jesteś moją przyjaciółką. - Złapał ją skurcz, chwyciła się za brzuch, który bardzo ją rozbolał.

- Pomyśl o tym jak o przysłudze. Potrzebuję Cię w rozwiązaniu zagadki tego miejsca.

Sakiko powoli przysunęła swą twarz do twarzy Michiru. Patrzyła na nią, przez chwilę się wahała. W końcu przycisnęła usta do miejsca w którym płynęła stróżka krwi. Zaczęła pić. Jej źrenica zrobiły się cienkie. Zamknęła oczy i przesuwała usta wzdłuż czerwonej ścieżki. Po chwili odsunęła się od koleżanki.

- Wystarczy już... - Oparła się o ścianę. Neptune patrzyła na nią smutnym wzrokiem.

- Dziękuję Ci Michiru... dziękuję...

Tymczasem na piętrze, słychać było trzask kości w ciałach czarnych pokojówek. Ich szkielety zrastały się, a ciała wracały do życia i pełni sił. Po chwili wszystkie kobiety wstały, ich przywódczyni wskazała na drzwi prowadzące do pokoju Ruri. Czarne postacie ruszyły w ich stronę. Sakiko i Michiru usłyszały przeraźliwy krzyk dochodzący z piętra.

- To Ruri! - oznajmiła wampirzyca.

- Coś jej się stało?

Neptune szybko wstała. Poczuła kłujący ból w boku, z trudem złapała oddech. Żebra wciąż dawały jej się we znaki. Sakiko pomogła jej utrzymać się na nogach.

- Jesteś strasznie zimna, Saki.

- To przejdzie...

Obie dziewczyny wyszły na piętro. Zauważyły kilkanaście czarnych postaci stojących w kółku na środku korytarza. Pokojówka, będąca ich przywódcą trzymała nieprzytomną Ruri.

- I kto tym razem zwycięży? - zapytała śmiejąc się.

- Zostaw Ruri! Ta dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia o tym co się tu dzieje! - krzyknęła Sakiko.

- Ha! ha! A może przypomnę Ci coś? - Kobieta złapała Ruri tak jakby chciała jej złamać kark.

- Nie rób tego!

- Dobrze. Jeśli chcecie ją żywą, przyjdźcie na plac miasteczka. Tam odbędzie się wasza egzekucja!

Wszystkie osoby wyskoczyły przez okno, postać trzymająca Ruri także. Sakiko wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Nigdzie nie było śladu ani czarnych kobiet, ani Ruri.

- Cholera, będzie ciężko... jesteśmy osłabione a na placu będą pewnie setki tych kreatur.

- Pewnie, tak... ale musimy tam iść. - Michiru była zdecydowana. Na schodach stała gruba kobieta. Strasznie się śliniła.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziecie! A co do Ciebie, ty posępna, czarna kurwo! Zjem Cię na obiad! - Gruba otwarła swe usta z których pociekła ślina.

- Deep Submerge! - Michiru uformowała kulę niebieskiego światła i cisnęła nią w monstrum. Tłusta baba została zatopiona w ogromnej fali wody. Nie była na tyle wytrzymała, bo oprzeć się magii Sailor Neptune, opadła na schody bez czucia.

- Teraz, musimy stąd wyjść zanim się zregeneruje! - Neptune chwyciła rękę Sakiko i wraz z nią udała się do wyjścia z hotelu. Dziewczyny znalazły się na drodze prowadzącej do miasta. Wciąż źle się czuły, ale wiedziały że będą musiały pokonać odległość i uratować Ruri z rąk potworów rządzących tamtym miejscem. Neptune zatrzymała się na chwilę. Trzymała się z bok.

- Michiru, jeśli bardzo Cię boli, zostań. Sama spróbuję...

- Nie, jestem Sailor Senshi. Ochrona ludzi przed takimi zagrożeniami to mój obowiązek i przeznaczenie. Tylko złapię oddech... - Po chwili Neptune doszła do siebie. Wraz z Sakiko zaczęły swą wędrówkę ku osadzie. Spacer był dla nich bardzo uciążliwy, bo było gorąco a one wciąż leczyły rany po walce z silnymi przeciwnikami, ale dziewczyny wiedziały, że nie mogą się poddać. W końcu znalazły się u stóp miasteczka. Widok który tam zastały napełnił je przerażeniem. Plac roił się od ubranych na czarno ludzi w różnym wieku: mężczyzn, kobiet, dzieci i starców. Wśród tłumu Michiru dostrzegła sprzedawczynię ze sklepu, gości z hotelu a także śmiejących się Kazusę i Ichibana. Pokojówka stała na samym środku zgromadzenia. Jej dwie towarzyszki trzymały półprzytomną Ruri.

- Witam w naszym wspaniałym raju! Jaka szkoda że musicie zostać z niego wygnane, wy brudne grzesznice!

Sakiko zacisnęła pięści. Neptune powstrzymała ją ruchem ręki.

- Czekaj, spróbuję otoczyć Ruri ochronnym polem...

Wyciągnęła swoje lusterko. W tej samej chwili obok dziewczyn uformował się bezkształtny twór z czarnej masy. Bardzo szybko przyjął postać tłustej kobiety z którą dziewczyny zmierzyły się w hotelu. Gruba kreatura szybkim ruchem zabrała zwierciadło z rąk sailorki.

- Chłee, chłee, ale piękne lusterko... przeglądnę się w nim. - Tłusta baba bawiła się talizmanem. Neptune nie mogła zrobić ruchu w obawie o życie rudej dziewczyny. Poczuła silne i bolesne uderzenie w bok. Ostry ból znów dał o sobie znać, nie mogąc z nim dłużej walczyć, Michiru osunęła się na ziemię. Podszedł do niej Ichiban, wówczas dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że to chłopak przed chwilą ją mocno kopnął. Okularnik chwycił ją za włosy. Przyciągnął do siebie.

- Teraz będziesz moja, ty lesbo. Pokażę ci co to znaczy być z prawdziwym mężczyzną.

Kazusa podbiegł do Sakiko. Złapał ją za rękę.

- Nigdy cię nie lubiłem odmieńcu. Ale zawsze chciałem sprawdzić jak to jest pieprzyć się z takim dziwadłem! - krzyczał do niej.

- Tak moi kochani! Zniszczyć je! Wywalcie pasożyty z naszej spokojnej okolicy! Wyrwijcie te chwasty! - krzyczała czarna pokojówka. Tłum zaczął iść w stronę dziewczyn. Dłoń Ichibana zawędrowała pod fuku Michiru a Kazusa próbował rozerwać ubranie czarnowłosego wampira. Po chwili oczy wszystkich zostały oślepione przez potężny blask.

- Space Sword Blaster! - świetlne ostrze leciało w stronę Ichibana. Chłopak zasłonił się, lecz na próżno. Broń dosięgła go bez najmniejszych problemów. Okularnik zostawił Michiru, odszedł na odległość kilku kroków. Po chwili okazało, się że ostrze przecięło go na pół. Chłopak rozleciał się zamieniając w kałużę czarnego płynu. Neptune uśmiechnęła się widząc w świetlnej bramie znajomą sylwetkę krótkowłosej blondynki.

- Uranus!

Brama się zamknęła. Wszyscy dostrzegli Harukę oraz towarzyszącą jej czarownicę.

- Hłeee... Tfu! - splunęła wiedźma. Po chwili obok Ruri wyrosły dwa korzenie, oplotły dziewczynę i wraz z nią schowały się pod ziemią, aby wynurzyć się u stóp starej kobiety. Haruka podbiegła do tłustej damy. Zamachnęła się mieczem, przecinając kreaturę na dwie równe połówki. Gruba zmieniła się w bulgoczącą, czarną ciecz przeraźliwie krzycząc. Blondynka podniosła z trawy lustro, rzuciła je Michiru. Uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- World Shaking!

- Deep Submerge! - Dwie świetliste kule poleciały w kierunku czarnego tłumu. Potężne wybuchy wstrząsały okolicą a demony zostały rozerwane na strzępy. Sakiko uwolniła się z uchwytu Kazusy. Złamała mu rękę. Z całych sił uderzyła go w sam środek ciała. Chłopak został odrzucony w kierunku stalowego płotu i nabił się na wystające z niego ostre kolce. Sycząc, zamienił się w czarną maź.

- Dziwadło też potrafi się bronić. - oznajmiła Sakiko.

- Fire Ball! - krzyknęła czarownica posyłając ze swej laski kilka ognistych kul w kierunku pokojówki i jej świty. Kobiety zostały spalone zamieniając się w czarny proszek. Michiru podbiegła do Haruki. Blondynka ciesząc się ze spotkania, przytuliła ją mocno.

- Myślałam już że wróciłam za późno.

- A ja tak bałam się że Cię straciłam. - Dziewczyny pocałowały się.

- Moje piękne dzieło! Jak śmiałyście je zniszczyć! - Wszyscy usłyszeli potrójny głos dochodzący zewsząd dookoła. Na środku pobojowiska pojawiły się sylwetki trzech kobiet. Wszystkie były piękne, miały złote, lśniące włosy. Ich ciemnoniebieskie wzorzyste suknie powiewały na wietrze.

- Jesteśmy Triadą i to miejsce jest naszą własnością! - oznajmiły kobiety.

- Zbezcześciliście je, zniszczyliście moje lalki, które tak pracowicie przez lata zbierałam. Same nie wiemy jaką karę wam wymierzyć za tak podły czyn. Mamy nadzieję, że dostarczycie nam chociaż małej rozrywki umierając.

- Uranus! Pamiętaj co Ci mówiłam! - wrzasnęła starucha.

- Oczywiście, Wiedźmo, wszystko pamiętam.

Blondynka popatrzyła na Michiru.

- Musimy walczyć z tymi kobietami. Musimy wytrzymać jak najdłużej.

- Ale, ja wciąż nie wiem o co tu chodzi...

- Zaufaj mi, wszystko Ci wyjaśnię jak tylko to się skończy. Teraz musimy tylko walczyć. Jesteś ze mną?

- Jak zawsze Haruka, do końca.

Sailor Senshi przygotowały się do bardzo trudnej konfrontacji z przeciwnikiem kontrolującym każdy aspekt swego sztucznego świata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Plac iluzorycznego miasteczka wyglądał jak pobojowisko po ogromnej batalii. Cała jego powierzchnia była zabrudzona kałużami czarnej mazi pozostałej po zniszczonych przez dziewczyny przeciwnikach. Po jednej z jego stron stały trzy kobiety - czarownice nazywające same siebie Triadą, twórczynie i absolutne władczynie miasteczka wewnątrz iluzji i wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Po drugiej stronie znajdowały się Ruri, Sakiko oraz chroniąca je stara wiedźma, która jak dotąd nie ujawniła nikomu swojego imienia. Pomiędzy nimi stały Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune, gotowe do walki z Triadą i ochrony pozostałych osób.

- Słabiutkie dziewczynki... czy wy naprawdę myślicie, że możecie mi zaszkodzić w miejscu którego jestem Panią? Jesteście taki głupie... - czarownice powiedziały wszystkie trzy naraz.

- Przygotujcie się na śmierć. - dodały potrójnym głosem.

- Zobaczymy, kto kogo zniszczy. - Haruka zaśmiała się gotowa do przyjęcia wyzwania od przerażającego przeciwnika. Tymczasem stara wiedźma kazała dziewczynom zbliżyć się do siebie. Ruri wciąż sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej duchem, więc Sakiko wzięła ją za rękę i razem z nią spełniła prośbę czarownicy.

- Jedyną szansą na pokonanie Triady jest przywołanie Uprzejmych Pań. Podstępne wiedźmy ukradły część ich mocy... naszym zadaniem będzie przekonanie Hekate, aby odebrała im to co do niej należy...

- Hekate, Uprzejme Panie... słyszałam o nich. To lunarne bóstwo. - Sakiko domyślała się o co chodziło starej kobiecie.

- Jednym ze sposobów jej przywołania jest wypowiedzenie starego zaklęcia przez trzy aspekty życia kobiety: Panienkę-Dziewicę, Matkę i Starą Kobietę...

- Jestem dziewicą, więc mogę pełnić rolę pierwszego aspektu. - odpowiedziała Saki.

-Jeśli chodzi o Staruchę... - próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale wiedźma przerwała jej.

-Tak, tak... ja spełnię jej rolę.- stara kobieta odparła chrząkając.

- A co z matką?

Wiedźma popatrzyła na Ruri, która nadal nie miała kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Splunęła na jej sukienkę.

- Tak... nosisz w sobie nowe życie... jesteś matką dziewczyno...

- Ja... - Wiadomość zdawała się nie docierać do Ruri.

- Tak dziewczyno... jesteś w ciąży... - Mówiąc to stara splunęła na swoje dłonie.

Tymczasem Uranus i Neptune szykowały się do starcia z Triadą. Kobiety wystrzeliły z rąk trzy pioruny. Węże świetlistej energii popędziły w ich kierunku, jakby były żywymi organizmami mającymi swą ukrytą inteligencję.. Sailorki z łatwością ich uniknęły, nie męcząc się przy tym zbytnio. Widać było że wiedźmy tylko się z nimi bawiły. Dziewczyny postanowiły kontratakować.

- World Shaking!

- Deep Submerge! - Wypowiedziały zaklęcia i ich pociski energetyczne pomknęły w stronę kobiet. Wszystkie czary dosięgły swoich celów, niestety nie zrobiły na nich żadnego wrażenia. Czarownice z łatwością ochroniły się za silną tarczą magiczną.

- Cholera! - zaklęła Uranus.

- Są silne! - dodała Neptune.

Starucha sypnęła w twarz Sakiko a później Ruri popiołem zgromadzonym w rękach. Resztkę popiołu wysypała na siebie. Zaczęła recytację prastarego zaklęcia.

- Krocząca po rozstaju dróg podczas Pełni, Boska Hekate, która objawiasz się nam pod postacią Uprzejmych Pań, zawsze dla nas łaskawa: Dziewico, Matko, Starucho... wołamy Cię, my twoje posłuszne służki... Ty która jednocześnie jesteś każdym stadium naszego życia: Dziewico, Matko, Starucho... wołamy Cię, przybądź niesiona światłem księżyca...my które podążają za Tobą w każdym stadium naszego życia: Dziewica, Matka i Starucha...

- Dziewica - powiedziała Sakiko.

- Matka... - wybełkotała Ruri patrząc przed siebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Starucha! Przybądźcie Uprzejme Panie! Oświećcie nas swą mądrością! - wrzasnęła czarownica. Triada wyczuła, że jej przeciwniczka próbowała przywołać Hekate. Przestraszyła się. Chciała skierować przeciwko niej jakieś zaklęcie.

- Michiru! Musimy przywołać nasze najpotężniejsze ataki. Nie mamy wyboru! - zaproponowała Haruka.

- Tak, musimy... - Michiru rozumiała ją bez słów. Dziewczyny rozłożyły ręce, zdawały się wchodzić w stan głębokiej medytacji. Ciało Neptune zaczęło świecić niebieskim kolorem a Uranus złotym. Po chwili przed dziewczynami pojawiły się magiczne przedmioty. Obok Michiru unosiły się wykonane ze szmaragdu skrzypce a obok Haruki potężny miecz, dużo większy od jej używanego na co dzień talizmanu. Wojowniczki chwyciły swe przedmioty.

- Neptune Violin Tide! - Kiedy tylko Michiru wypowiedziała te słowa, z jej skrzypiec wytrysnęły strumienie wody. Uformowały ścianę wysoką na kilka metrów z której w kierunku czarownic wyleciały dziesiątki niebieskich kul, takich jak przy ataku Deep Submerge.

- Uranus Space Turbulence! - Uranus mówiąc to zaklęcie przecięła mieczem przestrzeń znajdującą sie przed nią. Z wyrwy świecącej na czerwono wyleciało mnóstwo żółtych kul, czarów "World Shaking". Wszystkie skierowały się przeciwko Triadzie. Deszcz zielonych i niebieskich kul energetycznych zalał broniące się kobiety. Nie spodziewały się takiej siły, nie przygotowały się na nią. Ich bariera została strzaskana a one same rozrzucone we wszystkich kierunkach.

- Udało się! - Blondynka ucieszyła się. Zrobiło się bardzo ciemno, czarne chmury zakryły słońce i niebo, pojawił się pomiędzy nimi wielki srebrny Księżyc w pełni.

- Tak... to Hekate! Uprzejme Panie odpowiedziały na moje wezwanie! - Stara krzyczała z radości. Na tarczy Księżyca pojawił się cień kobiety, a może trzech kobiet - nikt z obecnych nie mógł się zdecydować jakiego rodzaju zjawiska był świadkiem.

- Kto wzywa nas przy pomocy starych, zakazanych rytuałów? - Hekate przemówiła.

- Ja, o Pani Nocy... Twoja wierna służka... - zacharczała stara wiedźma.

- Czego Ci potrzeba, kobieto? Czy masz dla nas coś co może nas zainteresować ? - zapytała bogini głosem dźwięczącym ze wszystkich stron świata.

- Nie... mam za to coś co zostało wam odebrane a co pragnę wam oddać.

- Cóż to takiego?

- Moje córki oszukały was kiedyś, Uprzejme Panie... Odebrały wam cząstkę waszej mocy w zamian za coś bezużytecznego... wykorzystały tą moc aby w waszym imieniu siać zło na tej planecie... teraz możecie wymierzyć im sprawiedliwość, o Uprzejme Panie.

Trzy czarownice były przerażone, wiedziały że muszą szybko dojść do siebie i zacząć działać bo inaczej będą skończone. Wstały na równe nogi, chwyciły się za ręce.

- Wiemy o tym doskonale. Ale one nie złamały zasad, zaklęcie zostało przeprowadzone poprawnie, nic nie możemy im zrobić... cały czas je obserwujemy, zaczniemy działać gdy popełnią zbrodnie, która sprowadzi na nie nasz gniew i karę... dopóki nie przeleją rodzinnej krwi nic nie możemy im zrobić, zasad nie da się zmienić...

- Rodzinna krewa, a więc to tak... dlatego przez te wszystkie lata pozwalały mi bezkarnie zabierać im ofiary... aby nie sprowadzić na siebie gniewu Uprzejmych Pań... - Starucha zastanowiła się na tym co przed sekundą usłyszała. W tym samym momencie Triada wypuściła w kierunku Uranus i Neptun wiązkę pocisków energetycznych. Starucha wiedziała że musi działać szybko. Skoczyła przed dziewczyny, zasłaniając je przed czarami swym własnym ciałem. Kostur bezdźwięcznie upadł na trawę. Czarownica z palącym się ubraniem przewróciła się w pobliżu wojowniczek.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytała Haruka.

- Aby one przelały rodzinną krew, aby Hekate odebrała to co jej ukradły...

Zamknęła oczy. Po chwili jej ciało zapaliło się i bardzo szybko zamieniło w popiół. Cień trzech Uprzejmych Pań padł na Triadę. Wiedźmy z przerażenia zakryły twarze rękami, wiedziały doskonale, że czas ich rządów dobiegł do końca.

- Trzy śmiertelne kobiety przywłaszczyły sobie to co do nich nigdy nie powinno należeć... podstępnie oszukały nas, Hekate... przejmując naszą moc i nie dając nam nic w zamian... Teraz jednak przyszła godzina prawdy... przez przelanie krwi swojej matki sprowadziły nas na ścieżkę zemsty. Dopełni się ona w przyszłości ale zanim to nastąpi, My Uprzejme Panie odbierzemy to co nasze...

Cała przestrzeń zalana została księżycowym światłem. Ruri zasłoniła oczy a Sakiko uśmiechnęła się, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak dobrze. Neptune i Uranus obserwowały wszystko z uwagą i niepokojem. Kiedy niebieskie światło spowiło Triadę, czarownice zaczęły się bardzo szybko starzeć. Stały się siwe, pomarszczone i skurczone a las, okoliczne domy, droga, strumień i hotel zajęły się niebieskim płomieniem. Haruka i Michiru podbiegły do pozostałych dziewczyn. Zbliżyły się do nich, aby je ochronić przed jego żarem docierającym do najgłębszych zakamarków duszy, nie czyniącym fizycznej krzywdy, ale mogącym na zawsze zmienić psychikę. Ogień strawił już większość scenerii, sfera stworzona przez Triadę przestała istnieć na zawsze. Kiedy dziewczyny otworzyły oczy, nie było już miasta, drogi, ani Księżyca, wszystko spowijała ciemność. W międzyczasie, Sailorki odtransformowały się w swe cywilne alter ego, stały na środku polany w zwykłych ubraniach. Rany Michiru zagoiły się, dziewczyna czuła się znacznie lepiej. Sakiko trzymała Ruri tulącą się do niej i rzewnie płaczącą. Patrząc w kierunku hotelu dziewczyny dostrzegły swoje samochody stojące przy rozpadającej się ruderze blisko jeziora.

- A więc tak wygląda prawdziwe oblicze tego miejsca. - powiedziała Haruka.

- Strasznie tu smutno i ponuro... - oznajmiła Michiru.

- Ale przynajmniej prawdziwie. - dodała. Przyjaciółki postanowiły wrócić do swych wozów. Usłyszały jakiś szelest dochodzący z krzaków. Zauważyły trzy czarownice, bardzo stare i pokrzywione przedzierające się przez gęstwinę.

- To Triada! Może powinnyśmy... - Uranus była gotowa do walki.

- Nie Haruka... teraz to już stare, szalone kobiety... nie są dla nikogo zagrożeniem. - Michiru ją uspokoiła.

- Chyba masz rację.

- Bardziej martwi mnie ta Hekate. Kim ona naprawdę jest, jakie zdolności posiada? Boję się, że jeszcze możemy o niej nie raz usłyszeć. Nie podoba mi się, że ktoś tak potężny kryje się w cieniu i bezkarnie bawi się tak niebezpieczną magią rozdając ją na lewo i prawo.

- Musimy być czujne i gotowe do walki, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka konieczność.

- Masz rację Haruka. Będziemy na nią gotowe. I obronimy planetę nawet przed kimś tak potężnym.

Dziewczyny przygotowywały się do odjazdu. Michiru stała przy Sakiko i Ruri, Haruka była już w samochodzie.

- Cieszę się że poznałam kogoś takiego jak ty... - powiedziała Saki.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam jechać? Może gdybyś pojechała z nami znaleźlibyśmy ci jakieś miejsce i zaczęłabyś nowe życie. - zaproponowała Michiru.

- Nie... na razie wrócę z Ruri do jej rodziny. Zaopiekuje się nią, wciąż jest w bardzo złym stanie. Później znów wyruszę na poszukiwanie tego który mi to zrobił.

- Rozumiem... Pamiętaj, jakbyś pojawiła się w Tokio to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać?

- Tak, dziękuje za wszystko... jeszcze raz...

Dziewczyny przytuliły się do siebie. Michiru zauważyła łzy w oczach koleżanki.

- Obyśmy tylko nie spotkały się jako wrogowie - pomyślała Neptune. Sakiko wsiadła razem z Ruri do samochodu Kazusy. Ruszyła w drogę. Po raz ostatni popatrzyła na Michiru. Dziewczyna znów spojrzała w jej głębokie, brązowe oczy i poczuła takie samo uczucie jak w chwili gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła ją na poboczu drogi.

- Życzę ci szczęścia, Sakiko - wyszeptała.

- Hej! Michiru... jak się już odkochałaś, to czy możemy ruszyć? - Zielonowłosej nie za bardzo przypadły do gustu żarty Haruki.

- Idę... już idę... tylko proszę nie rób mi wyrzutów z powodu tej dziewczyny. Nie lubię jak jesteś zazdrosna.

- Ok. Całą drogę będę milczała. Masz moje słowo. - Przyjaciółki zaśmiały się. Usłyszały stukanie do drzwi samochodu. Haruka spojrzała w stronę z której ono dochodziło. Stała tam stara czarownica, uśmiechała się trzymając swój kostur.

- To ty żyjesz? - zdziwiła się Haruka.

- Przecież widziałyśmy jak...

- Ech... już nie raz udało mi się oszukać Śmierć... Ale może będziecie na tyle uprzejme i podwieziecie starą kobietę do domu?

- Przecież twój dom jest w lesie... - Blondynka znów była zdziwiona.

- Ech, niczego się nie nauczyłaś... Za każdym razem wydeptuje drogę do domu... ty razem będzie prowadzić przez ulicę.

- No dobrze, wsiadaj do tyłu! - Starucha usadowiła się na tylnym siedzeniu. Samochód ruszył. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach drogi dotarł do małego miasteczka. Wiedźma kazała zatrzymać się przy jednym z domów. Był duży, otoczony ładnym ogrodem.

- To tutaj! Dziękuję wam! - krzyknęła wiedźma.

- Tutaj, twój dom był...

- To co widzicie to tylko droga do niego, zmienia się tak jak i ścieżka do niego prowadząca. Prawdziwy dom jest za drzwiami.

Kiedy stara zniknęła w budynku, dziewczyny ruszyły w dalszą drogę.

- Popatrz, nawet satelitę i Internet ma...

- Haruka, a ty chciałabyś zatrzymać się w jakimś hotelu z satelitą i Internetem?

-Tak, o ile nie będzie zaklęty.

- W takim razie, co powiesz na wspólny prysznic?

- O niczym innym nie marzę!

KONIEC


End file.
